Tale's of Two Stan's
by Elice Bcest
Summary: No lo pude resistir, me deje llevar por eso que me fascina, y como se darán cuenta es obviamente mi obsesión por los Stan's. Este nuevo Fanfiction estará compuesto por one-shot's protagonizados por Stanley y Stanford Pines, dependiendo de mi imaginación variaran los géneros, el rating, la extensión, sin embargo aunque no lo abra en todos si les puedo asegurar mucho, mucho, Stancest
1. Chapter 1

**Tale's of Two Stan's**

No lo pude resistir, me deje llevar por eso que me fascina, y como se darán cuenta es obviamente mi obsesión por los Stan's. Este nuevo Fanfiction estará compuesto por one-shot's protagonizados por Stanley y Stanford Pines, dependiendo de mi imaginación variaran los géneros, el rating, la extensión, sin embargo aunque no lo abra en todos si les puedo asegurar mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho Stancest.

Sin más que decir por ahora los invito a leer, espero que sea de su agrado.

 **Disclaimer:** Gravity Falls no me pertenece es de su creador el guapo, malvado y troleador Alexander Robert Hirsch

 **JUNTOS**

Desde hace un par de días podía notar un cambio en la conducta de su hermano, si bien él sabía que era un despistado sin igual, además de algo irresponsable con la escuela, agregándole la facilidad con la que terminaba metiéndose en alguna pelea podía decir que Stan era sobre todo alegre. Siempre reía, lo contagiaba con esa enorme sonrisa que podía inundar una habitación completa, esa sonrisa que podía significar múltiples cosas, era complicidad cuando callaban alguna travesura compartida, era empatía cuando se la extendía después de que alguien lo molestaba por sus seis dedos, era valentía cuando ganaba una contienda de box. La enorme y maravillosa sonrisa de Stan podía representar tantas cosas, y sin embargo en los últimos días se encontrada ausente en el rostro de su gemelo.

Se volvió común verlo con la mirada perdida por horas, siempre contemplando el horizonte, la bahía donde se extinguía el sol cada día, a decir verdad en un principio Ford disfruto de esas tardes silenciosas que le permitían estudiar y concentrase en lo que le gustaba, pero poco a poco esa tranquilidad se torno en un extraño sentimiento que comenzaba a oprimir su pecho. Él no podía con esa situación, extrañaba al ruidoso y bobo de su hermano. Ese día después de terminar sus deberes, de verlo una vez más perdido en lo lejano se atrevió a preguntarle.

-Stan, ¿qué te sucede? –dijo sentándose al lado de su hermano.

Al castaño más fornido le costo un poco entender la pregunta, sin duda su mente estaba en un lugar bastante lejano.

-¿A qué te refieres Ford? –dijo con una cara de incredulidad.

-Vamos Stan, se que te pasa algo desde hace varios días estas callado, te la pasas suspirando, te quedas horas y horas mirando por la ventana. Es más el otro día te llame "idiota cabeza hueca" y no me golpeaste –decía Ford riendo un poco ante tal afirmación.

La cara de Stan se cubrió en su totalidad de rojo, no se dio cuenta de que era tan obvio con eso que le pasaba, no lo puedo evitar se sintió algo tonto, no es que fuera la primera vez que eso le pasaba únicamente era que en esta ocasión se sentía tan diferente. Pero ellos a pesar de sus tontas peleas eran amigos, si, su hermano gemelo era su mejor amigo.

-Me gusta alguien… –confesó con un voz que se fue haciendo pequeñita.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Ford fingiendo el no haber entendido.

Stan se levanto del marco de la ventana donde se encontraba sentado, simplemente para dejarse caer en el piso de su habitación. Suspiro otro poco, tomo aliento y dijo casi gritando.

-¡Me gusta alguien!

Ford no pudo contener su risa, aquello que tenia a su gemelo tan distraído, tan callado, tan distante era un simple enamoramiento. No es que él mismo nunca hubiera sentido por algo similar en el pasado, es sólo que resultaba divertido pensar que su hermano sufría por alguien.

-Ok, Stan –dijo conteniendo un poco su risa -¿Quién te gusta?

Stan no contesto de inmediato pese a su usual ausencia de filtros lingüísticos medito su respuesta, si bien Ford conocía todos sus "amores", ahora a los casi 18 años se supondría que él debería de poder manejar bien esta situación. Suspiró largamente y lo dijo.

-Es Carla… -decía tapándose es rostro.

-¿Carla? –dijo Ford en tono de interrogación.

-Si, me gusta desde hace un par de meses. Pero no se como decírselo –continuaba relatando su afligida situación.

-Carla es nuestra amiga desde que somos niños, va a la misma escuela, es más compartimos muchas de nuestras materias, ¿realmente no has tenido chance de acercarte a ella? –señalaba Stanford sonando conciliador.

Carla McCorckle era su amiga desde la infancia, vivía en el mismo barrio que ellos, además era de las pocas personas que nunca molesto a Ford por sus seis dedos, de hecho se podría decir que era una chica bastante hermosa además de popular. Era una chica amable, bastante inteligente, servicial además de alegre, amante de la naturaleza, no era extraño verla en la costa recolectando conchas y caracoles, en pocas palabras era una gran persona.

-Si, lo sé pero si me rechaza temo también perderla como amiga –decía Stan que ahora estaba sentado abrazando sus piernas.

-Cabeza hueca, no has pensado que si no te arriesgas nunca sabrás que siente ella por ti –dijo Ford sentándose al lado de su hermano.

-Tienes razón, mañana mismo se lo diré – y Stan volvió a sonreír.

-Yo siempre tengo razón –dijo riendo el gemelo menor.

-Nerd – fue lo que contestó Stan.

-Idiota –también volvía sonreír Ford.

El día siguiente transcurrió con normalidad, para ambos gemelos las clases fueron aburridas aunque por razones distintas, todo encajo dentro de la rutina con la excepción de que al final de la jornada escolar no regresaron juntos a casa. Stan caminaba tranquilamente al lado de Carla, mientras que Ford se quedo un rato más en la biblioteca, no era extraño verlos caminar juntos, no cuando han sido amigos desde hace tanto tiempo.

En la cena todo continuo la tranquila rutina que todavía proveían los años sesentas, su padre como siempre no hablaba mucho, su madre por el contrario no dejaba de hablar sobre todo después de cinco tazas de café, ellos comieron, dijeron un par de boberías hasta decidieron ir a su habitación compartida. No es que Stanford tuviera un gran interés en saber cual había sido la respuesta de Carla, pero quería seguir viendo sonreír a Stan.

-¿Cómo te fue? –dijo Ford, esperando la respuesta de su hermano.

Stan se paro seriamente frente a su gemelo, quería parecer más serio de lo que en realidad era o seria alguna vez en su vida. Tal vez un poco de solemnidad para ese momento no estaría de más, era un instante que quería recodar.

-Tendremos un cita el sábado –respondió queriendo parecer maduro. Lo cual no duro mucho ya que el mayor de los gemelos comenzó a saltar de alegría al terminar su frase, sin duda eso estaba por convertirse en una experiencia única.

Las cosas se fueron dando naturalmente, pese a lo extrovertido, loco, bobo y busca pleitos que podía ser Stan también era tierno, amable, cariñoso, leal y confiable, al menos así lo describía su hermano, a este mismo no le extraño que en poco tiempo Stan y Carla se volvieran novios.

Con los días Stan fortalecía su relación, pasaba menos tiempo con su hermano y este obtenía la preciosa tranquilidad que le permitía sumergirse en sus estudios. Sin duda disfrutaba el ver feliz a su hermano, además este le contaba la mayoría de las cosas que hacia, siempre serian lo mejores amigos, siempre se tendrían en un al otro, seguirían pese al tiempo estando juntos.

El baile de otoño se encontraba cerca, aunque Stanford no estaba interesado en asistir su hermano le insistió en ir, obviamente este iría con Carla por lo que tuvo que buscar una cita, le costo menos trabajo de lo que imagino.

Rentaron unos trajes de color azul y rosa con un estilo propio de la época y se alistaron, su madre le tomo la clásica foto antes de que fueran a recoger a sus respectivas citas. Fueron primero con Marie la cita de Ford, era una chica bastante ordinaria, era su compañera del equipo de matemáticas, después fueron rumbo a la casa de Carla, resultaba evidente la emoción de Stan aquella chica era su primera novia formal, además la quería, si, esa noche tendría que ser mágica. Llegaron él fue hasta la puerta, tocó varias veces, pero no hubo respuesta, siguió insistiendo pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, después de veinte minutos los tres supieron que nadie saldría. Stan le dijo a su hermano que podía llevarse su auto, que fuera al baile, él había perdido las ganas de ir, Ford se sentía mal por su hermano, otra vez se había borrado su magnifica sonrisa. Lo convenció de que fuera al baile, después de todo no sabían porque no estaba Carla, tal vez tuvo un contratiempo y llegaría directamente a la escuela. Además era una fiesta tenían que celebrar su últimos meses en la escuela, Stan vio la sonrisa sincera de su hermano y accedió.

La escuela se encontraba adornada como era de esperarse de un típico baile escolar, lleno de adolescentes ruidosos atacados por sus hormonas, se podía escuchar la estridente música, más bien melosa pero indicada para la ocasión. Los gemelos y Marie entraron al baile, hablaron un rato de cosas sin importancia, Stan recorría con la mirada todo el lugar en la espera de ver en algún instante llegar a Carla pero después de varios minutos fue perdiendo poco a poco la esperanza. Marie era una buena amiga de Ford comprendió la situación y dio la cita por terminada, en esa situación era más divertido el ir únicamente como amigos así que se despidió de los gemelos Pines y se unió a un grupo de amigas.

-Ahhhggg, esto resulto ser un mierda Ford –se quejaba Stan bebiendo un poco de ponche.

-Stan, la noche apenas comienza todavía puede ser divertida –decía Ford abrazando a su gemelo.

Siguieron bebiendo poche, hablaron de sus cosas, riendo de sus tonterías sin fin, Stan hacia sus típicos gestos sin sentido con los que Ford reía hasta escupir su bebida. El mayor de los gemelos fue al baño, Ford hablaba con una chica mientras lo esperaba, el que su cita hubiera sido suspendida no significaba que no podía tener "suerte" con alguien más esa noche. Lamentablemente carecía del carisma de su hermano y aquello termino con él bañado en ponche, Stan justamente regresaba cuando paso esto, sonrío una vez más, miró a Ford y se arrojó el ponche encima, ambos comenzaron a reír, tenía ventajas que tu mejor amigo sea tu gemelo.

La noche avanzo, se divirtieron e incluso bailaron con algunas chicas, Stan detuvo un pleito que inicio el idiota de Crampelter, las clases de box si que resultaron útiles, Ford por su parte "modifico" un poco el ponche con ayuda de varios compuesto químicos pudo acelerar su proceso de fermentación. Los gemelos Pines tomaban un poco de aire en el estacionamiento de la escuela, recargados en el DIABLO, Stan posó su vista el infinito cielo de Glass Shard Beach y le dijo a su hermano.

-Carla fue al baile de la otra escuela con alguien más –tal vez era el ponche modificado, pero se escurrieron unas lagrimas por sus mejillas, le habían dicho eso algunos de sus compañeros en el baño más para herirlo que para ayudarlo.

Ford no supo que responder era evidente que Stan sufría por esa situación, en esas ocasiones era cuando su inteligencia no resultaba ser suficiente, su cerebro no le proveía las palabras necesarias para darle un poco de consuelo a su hermano.

-No se que decirte, solo que pase lo que pase siempre me tendrás a tu lado –vio a su hermano con empatía, no eran las palabras más alentadoras del mundo pero si resultaban ser sinceras.

-Gracias Bro, bueno ya fue suficiente aire, regresemos y veamos que pasa –los gemelos regresaron al gimnasio abrazados, su mutua compañía seria más que suficiente ese día.

Continuaron divirtiéndose, bailando ridículamente juntos, si bien lo que paso significaba la ruptura entre Stan y Carla esté sabia que con la compañía de su hermano podría superarla. Después de la una de mañana los dos se dirigieron al auto, no era tan considerablemente tarde pero ambos deseaban regresar a su casa, al menos uno de ellos.

-Stan necesito pedirte un favor –decía Ford quitándose el saco y dejándolo en el asiento.

-Claro Nerd, ¿qué necesitas? –preguntó Stan.

-Me podrías prestar el auto, he quedado con un chica –contesto sonrojándose un poco.

El mayor de los gemelos Pines se sorprendió ante la petición de su hermano, pero el que su noche no hubiera sido la mejor sobre todo con respecto a las mujeres no significa que su hermano tuviera que correr la misma suerte.

-Ok Nerd –le dio las llaves y se bajo del auto. Ford se ofreció a llevarlo pero Stan lo rechazo, en realidad la escuela se encontraba bastante cerca de su casa, además un poco de soledad le caería bastante bien. Los hermanos Pines tomaron su respectivo camino en direcciones opuestas, Stan disfrutaba de la brisa marina y la noche, mientras que el corazón de Ford poco a poco se iba acelerando, se emocionaba al pensar en lo que estaba por pasar.

Ford iba conduciendo pero pasó de largo su escuela secundaria, la zona de los suburbios se fue quedando atrás, lentamente aparecieron los muelles, doblo en un viejo callejón y apareció la zona de bodegas. A pesar de la hora y la poca iluminación sabia hacia donde se dirigía, fue lento y tranquilo aunque la adrenalina se comenzaba a desbordar, sacó las llaves de su bolsillo para abrir la puerta. Era la vieja bodega que rentaba su padre para almacenar las cosas que eran demasiado grandes para la tienda de empeño.

-Siento haber hecho esperar –dijo son un voz bastante dulce –pero sabes lo demandante que puede ser Stan.

-Vamos no me mires así- continuaba diciendo Stanford –ambos sabemos que con el tiempo lo superara. Además yo nunca quise que esto pasara, simplemente no lo puede evitar.

Sonrió de tal manera que su rostro quedo cubierto por ese gesto, se acerco hasta donde estaba la persona con la que hablaba.

-El amor resulta inesperado ¿verdad? –decía recargando su frente contra la de la mujer con quien hablaba. –Ojala esto no fuera tan malo como parece, pero estoy tan enamorado, y se que tu también por eso estamos hoy los dos aquí.

-Sabes luche por mucho tiempo en contra de estos sentimientos, pensé tantas noches en mi hermano Stan y sin embargo no puede evitarlo. –Decía mirándola fijamente.

-Siempre creí que esas cosas que relatan en las novelas románticas no podía ser más que una simple cursilería, ¿cómo es posible tener un amor tan inadmisible? Pero fue que necesario que entraras tú en mi vida para darme cuanta de que si podía ocurrir –dijo acariciando sus mejillas.

-Nunca he querido dañarlo, cómo hacerlo es mi hermano, es mi mejor amigo entre muchas otras cosas, y sin embargo no he podido ni querido detenerme –decía recargando su cabeza contra el pecho de la chica.

-Bien Carla, mi querida Carla "Hotpants" McCorckle, terminemos eso que iniciamos –sonreía de una manera un tanto peculiar para situación.

-Eres tan perfecta, tan amable, tan confiada, tan única, no es siquiera imaginable pensar que alguien no pueda enamorarse de ti –ahora su cabeza estaba recargada en las piernas de Carla, si de esa Carla que resultaba ser la novia de su hermano, la misma que esa noche dejo plantado a Stan.

Tomó la mano de Carla y la beso suavemente, la contemplo por unos minutos más, no cabía duda que era exquisita, su piel morena libre de alguna imperfección, su cuerpo joven y bien formado, su fresco aroma a flores. No se pudo contener un minuto más, levanto su mano y con toda su fuerza abofeteo su rostro, el cuerpo de la chica cayó pesadamente, la miró desde donde se encontraba y ratifico eso que ya sabía, la odiaba, la odiaba como jamás creyó ser capaz de odiar a alguien. Ahí estaba la muy imbécil mirándolo fijamente, esos ojos profundamente negros estaban clavados en él, el cuerpo de Carla no se movió ni un centímetro a pesar del golpe recibido , era obvio el rígor mortis comenzaba a hacerse presente, la miró otra vez, cómo era posible que a pesar de llevar casi un día muerta podía seguir luciendo tan perfecta. Se sintió furioso, fue por el un maletín medico que llevaba ahí varios años almacenado, no puedo evitar pensar que era increíble lo que la gente podía empeñar, llego hasta donde se hallaba el cadáver de Carla y continuo hablando.

-Lo sé, no tienes que reprochármelo, yo sé que no es tu culpa que Stan se haya fijado en ti. Pero cuando dijiste "si" todo cambio, como te atreviste a alejarlo de mi –la voz de Ford estaba llena de furia.

En efecto en un principio a Ford no le desagrado la idea del noviazgo de Stan pero conforme pasaban los días algo fue que lo comenzó a molestar, a enojar, a frustrar hasta el punto de la rabia. Cómo era posible que alguien más pudiera hacerlo sonreír de esa manera, cada vez pasaban menos tiempo juntos, él ahora únicamente hablaba de ella, ya no había tiempo para los dos, él ya no era suyo, cómo podía ser feliz sin él. No nadie le podía quitar a su hermano, ellos siempre estarían juntos…

Cuando se reunían fingía y vaya que lo hacia bastante bien que se sentía feliz por Stan, escuchaba con atención cada detalle, cada palabra que le decía Stan y pensaba por un momento que era de él de quien habla su hermano. Quiso pensar que cada beso que se daban eran para él, que cada caricia, que cada roce donde recorría el cuerpo de Carla era pensando en el suyo, pero al final de cada conversación solo se quedaba la rabia, y la impotencia, cerraba los puños además en más de una ocasión rompió un vaso al hacer esto, cómo esa perra se atrevía a quitarle a su amado hermano.

Pero aquello que lo arrastro hasta la locura había pasado hace sólo dos semanas, Stan regresaba un poco más tarde de su usual cita con Carla, Ford se hallaba perfeccionando su maquina de movimiento perpetuo, como cada noche escuchaba con atención a su hermano, pero al oír eso sus herramientas cayeron al suelo.

-Ford, Carla y yo lo hicimos… -dijo Stan, con un tono triunfante algo típico para un adolescente.

-Genial hermano, ya era hora ¿no? –decía en un tono un tanto burlón para fastidiar a Stan. –Oye necesito buscar unos repuestos para mi maquina, cuando regrese seguimos hablando.

-Muy bien pero no te daré detalles ¿entendiste nerd? –añadió pícaramente Stan.

Ford salió rápidamente de la casa, sin rumbo fijo, su cabeza era un huracán, una desgraciada tormenta, una maldita mierda. Esa mujerzuela, esa puta se había llevado la primera vez de Stan, le había arrebatado el cuerpo de su gemelo y lo que era mil veces peor su corazón, y contempló sin recelo la oscuridad que habitaba en su interior y la dejo salir, dentro de su cabeza se formo una clara idea, una resolución final.

En esta ocasión su inteligencia jugó a su favor, no fue tan difícil elaborar un plan, ahora tenía ventaja el haber pasado desapercibido, el ser únicamente un sabelotodo, alguien de quien nunca jamás se sospecharía. Esos días los utilizó para conseguir todo aquello que necesita para llevar a cabo su siniestra misión, fue fácil hacerse de las llaves de la bodega, además le resulto esplendido que su padre fuera un hombre de hábitos, de rutinas, Ford conocía cada uno de sus movimientos, sabia que iba solamente dos veces al mes a los muelles. Los demás insumos tampoco fueron difíciles de conseguir, los químicos fuero patrocinados por su escuela, su maestro de química lo tenia como encargado del laboratorio, las bolsas y cintas las había comprado en una tienda al otro lado de ciudad, siempre procurando borrar su huellas, nadie debía de saber que él alguna vez estuvo en esos lugares. En cuanto a Carla ella era bastante ingenua, ilusa y sobre todo confiada, basto con que le dijera que planeaba realizarle a Stanley una fiesta sorpresa por su pelea invicta número diez, que tenia muchas cosas buenas para utilizar en la bodega, que necesitaba su ayuda.

Acordaron reunirse un día antes del baile para elegir las cosas necesarias, escogió ese día porque sabía que los padres de Carla estarían ausentes casi toda semana, también la convenció para que guardara el secreto, ella accedió totalmente, la muy imbécil nunca sospecharía de Ford, su amor por Stan la cegaba. Ese día Stanford tomó prestado el auto de su padre, el viejo Filbrick Pines le prestaba su vehículo ya que lo consideraba un chico bastante responsable, la excusa fue necesito ir a recoger unos libros, y la única librería decente se encontraba al otro lado de la cuidad. Carla lo esperaría en un parque cercano, no tardo mucho en llegar era un poco más de las seis de la tarde, el día comenzaba a extinguirse, durante el camino la chica hablo de las ideas que tenia para la fiesta, de lo bien que se la pasarían, de lo feliz que estaría Stan. Llegaron a la bodega, se estaciono en un punto estratégico desde donde su auto no seria fácilmente visto, bajaron, él la miraba de reojo pensando en eso que estaba por hacer, y no podía dejar de sonreír, no cabía duda Carla si que sabia hacer felices a los Pines.

Al entrar la chica se sorprendió, ahí había muchas cosas que podían ser útiles para la fiesta, una rockola, muchos adornos diferentes, sillas, mesas, lastima que no noto que las ventanas estaban a casi dos metros de altura además de que estaban tapiadas, que en el lugar únicamente existían dos entradas, una enorme cortina metálica que había sido trabada y un puerta pequeña que acaba de ser cerrada con llaves. Carla estaba entretenida revisando un viejo tocadiscos como para darse cuenta de que Ford avanzaba hacia ella, se dio la vuelta y lo encontró frente a ella, un enorme escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, lastima que aquello pasó demasiado tarde, Stanford le había dado un puñetazo en la boca del estomago lo cual la hizo caer al suelo sofocada, no pudo articular una sola palabra mucho menos un grito de ayuda, estaba de rodillas en el suelo tratando de respirar, pero sobre todo de entender lo que pasaba pero no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo, sintió como el certero golpe de un patada de hundía en sus costillas. Ford continuo pateándola hasta que ambos tuvieron la certeza de que sus costillas estaban fracturadas, grandes borbotones de sangre comenzaban a salir de su boca, la levanto del cuello, y le dio un golpe directamente en la cara la hacer esto ella perdió el sentido, solo hubo una especie de resonancia en su cabeza y todo se apago.

No supo cuanto tiempo perdió el sentido, abrió pesadamente los ojos implorando que lo sucedido sólo hubiera sido una pesadilla, pero se dio cuenta de su horrible realidad cuando se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba atada a una silla, con la boca amordazada, y él de pie frente a ella, mirándola fijamente con una intensidad que parecía enrarecer el aire que lo rodeaba, con un brillo en los ojos que era parecido a la excitación, con una sonrisa tan macabra que pudo presagiar su destino.

-Hey vamos, no llores te aseguro que esto terminara pronto, aunque no te puedo asegurar que no dolerá –dijo mientras se ponía unos guantes de latex.

-Desearía poder decir que te mereces esto pero mentiría, es más estoy seguro que si alguien en este jodido mundo no merece lo que va pasar eres tú –decía mientras los sollozos de Carla inundaban la bodega.

-Pero sabes, lo voy a hacer rápido y sin contemplación. No como con aquel hippie, pobre eso si que debió doler, él será tu compañero en la eternidad espero que te guste la música trascendental – decía colocándose a la altura del rostro de la morena.

Coloco sus manos en los hombros de Carla, subió lentamente hasta su cuello, después al costado de su cara, y en un acto de maldad sin medida la besó. En ese beso saboreo un poco del labial de la joven así como su sangre, es más después de ese beso él podía jurar que el miedo sabia a oxido. Dejo de besarla y dijo.

-No te confundas, no es que tú me gustes, es sólo que no estoy dispuesto a que tu último buen recuerdo de este mundo sea el beso de Stan –dijo riendo –quisiste quitármelo. Pues bien Carla yo te quitare todo lo que tengas, todo lo que para ti signifique algo, yo voy a quitarte la vida…

La pobre chica no dejaba de estremecerse, Ford la miro, se dio cuenta como un líquido amarillo y caliente se acumulaba debajo de la silla. No estaba seguro si alguien como él podía sentir lastima, pero en cabeza surgió algo similar.

-Vamos Carla ya eres un chica grande como para orinarte encima –suspiro un poco y le dijo –se que si te quito la mordaza me dirás que te deje libre, que jamás le contaras a alguien lo que pasó esta noche. Que dejaras a Stan, que volverá a ser sólo mío, quisiera creerte pero ambos sabemos que eso no va a pasar, no, en cuanto cruzaste esa puerta dejo de existir el retorno.

Volvió a acercarse a la chica, una vez las acaricio sus rostro, sus mejillas húmedas por el llanto, la sangre seca en sus labios, y contempló dentro de sus ojos lo infinito de su propio abismo, colocó sus singulares manos alrededor del cuello de la chica y comenzó a apretar, uso toda su fuerza, sintió como a pesar de encontrarse sometida el cuerpo de la chica luchaba por mantenerse viva, sus hermosos ojos negros poco a poco se fueron desorbitando hasta quedar en blanco, se fue quedando quieta, no hubo ya ningún movimiento, Ford paro hasta que estuvo seguro de que Carla estaba muerta, soltó su delicado cuello y únicamente quedaron seis marcas visibles.

Se quedó contemplando por varios minutos lo que acababa de hacer, se preguntó si es que debía de sentir remordimiento, tristeza, asco, nauseas por lo que acaba de hacer pero el único sentimiento que llenaba su corazón era una asquerosa, infinita y agradable felicidad.

Limpio sus huellas, hubiera deseado deshacerse del cadáver ese mismo día pero aquello le había tomado más tiempo del imaginado, dejó todo lo necesario para continuar al día siguiente con su funesta tarea. Regresó a su casa saco los libros que supuestamente había comprado, y se sentó a la mesa para compartir la cena con su familia.

Lo que ahora seguía no era una labor sencilla, y mucho menos limpia, desato el cuerpo de Carla de la silla, lo llevó hasta un enorme plástico, se supo ese ridículo traje de exterminador, y comenzó, sabia que no debía desmembrarlo porque eso provocaría un caos innecesario, solo corto sus huellas dactilares, arrancó sus dientes, y desfiguro el rostro de la morena quitándole la piel. Deposito cada cosa en un bolsa hermética diferente, después envolvió cuidadosamente los despojos de la joven y los metió en una vieja maleta, la dejó junto a la puerta, guardo, limpio y acomodo todo en esa vieja bodega, desapareciendo hasta la más mínima evidencia de lo que en ella pasó.

Condujo hasta los viejo muelles, tenían años abandonados, únicamente vagaban por ahí uno que otro vagabundo perdido dentro de su locura, sacó la maleta, y se sintió satisfecho todo eso estaba por terminar, amarro a ella unas grandes rocas conseguidas en la costa, y la dejó caer, en menos de un segundo se hundió en su totalidad, esperaba que nunca nadie encontrara el cuerpo pero de hacerlo jamás lo identificarían. Las huellas dactilares de fueron incineradas en un crematoria para mascotas donde con el suficiente dinero las preguntas desaparecían, y los dientes fueron tirados uno a uno por toda la cuidad de Nueva Jersey, la desaparición de Carla seria encubierta gracias a un patético intento de músico llamado Thistle Downe, solía tocar en el lugar favorito de Carla y Stan "The Juke Joint", el estúpido hippie había coqueteado más de una vez con la morena, claro esta nunca le correspondió únicamente le sonreía amablemente. Ford comenzó a reír, en menos de dos semanas había matado a dos personas, primero el hippie, fue bastante fácil convencerlo, prometerle dinero fácil y cayó en la trampa, lo difícil fue hacerlo escribir una carta donde explicaba que se fugaban para vivir su "amor libre". Después si que había disfrutado el molerlo golpes, ahora entendía porque su padre los había inscrito en esas clases de box, esa sensación de poder, de grandeza, únicamente podía ser comparada con el éxtasis. Cuando terminó con Thistle su rostro más bien era una masa sanguinolenta, pero gracias a eso se dio cuenta que con Carla debía de ser más meticuloso, había dejado un escena bastante desagradable, ese día le tomo horas limpiar la bodega, no podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones, incluso en sus momentos más oscuros no dejaba de ser un científico, el pobre bastardo sólo era un prueba de ensayo y error. Algunas partes del hippie quedaron en le tiradero de la ciudad, otros en los bosques aledaños, y por ultimo en las alcantarillas de la ciudad. La carta fue enviada desde un apartado postal anónimo llegaría un par de semanas después, su hermano nunca seria sospechoso, tampoco él, aquel baile escolar resultaba ser la cuartada perfecta.

Casi amanecía cuando llego a su casa, entro silenciosamente, de esa manera podría decir que llego mucho más temprano, su familia también se convertiría en sus cómplices sin saberlo, al entrar a la sala escucho el peculiar sonido de la falta de programación, apagó el televisor y miro a Stan que dormía plácidamente en le sillón de la sala. Fue por una manta en su habitación para abrigarlo, aun entre sus sueños sonreía y se no pudo dejar de preguntarse si es qué algún día podría vivir sin esa sonrisa.

Acerco su rostro hasta el de su hermano, sintió su cálido aliento, su olor a cedros, sabía que lo amaba más que así mismo, he hizo eso que le gustaba hacer todas las noches desde que tenia doce años, estando seguro de que su gemelo dormía profundamente besó sus labios e imagino que algún día seria correspondido.

-Siempre juntos…-dijo cuando rompió el beso.

Subió lentamente a su habitación, en la tranquila madrugada, con los primeros rayos de sol apareciendo en el horizonte, se fueron desvaneciendo las palabras de Stanford Pines.

Aquella noche fue un augurio de las otras Ford y Stan sabrían hasta donde son capaces de llegar por quienes aman.

 **FIN**

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¿Qué les pareció mi primera historia?, creo estar casi segura es el primer Stancest en español. Aunque no estoy segura si se le puede llamar "Stancest", porque al final al menos en esta historia Ford no supo si era correspondido.

Quise que mi primera historia con los Stan's fuera de uno me mis géneros favoritos, si me gusta el terror, además seamos sinceros quién no ha pensado que los hermanos Pines pueden llegar a ser bastante siniestros, utilice a Carla porque aunque es un personaje de relleno y que sólo pareció unos segundos me gusta bastante, además se presta para muchas cosas.

Mi obsesión con el Stancest es tal que sigo una página en ruso, si como lo leyeron en ruso porque actualizan su contenido rápidamente, además me fascinan los Stan y Ford dándose algo más que amor "fraternal".

Mis queridos lectores ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo Raromagedon? En lo personal me ha fascinado, aunque claro como todo este mundo tiene sus cosas en contra y que me hacen levantar una ceja, así que comencemos.

¿Por qué Bill Cipher siendo un ser de pura energía necesitaría una forma física para hacerse más fuerte? Claro esta que antes de que se abriera el Mind Escape necesitaba de un cuerpo para acceder al plano físico de este universo, pero con la unión de los universos para mi eso carece de sentido.

¿Qué onda con el personaje de Stanford? Desde mi perspectiva dicho personaje a carecido de personalidad, de algo único para ser identificado, ya que él era el autor de los diarios, estuvo atrapado por treinta años en el portal y sobrevivió, en pocas palabras esperaba que fuera más "chingon" y no en siete capítulos desde su aparición y ya valió madres, se que no es el protagonista y que muy probablemente lo veamos más adelante ayudar a los gemelos bueno al menos eso espero.

¿Quién diablos es la gafas? Desde el capítulo el Ultimo Mabelcornio supimos que Ford es "six fingers", comprobado en el último episodio ya que Bill lo volvió a llamar así, además de que ese fue el símbolo que apareció en el ojo de Cipher además de que los diarios dejaron de existir. Mis opciones para ocupar el lugar de las gafas son obviamente McGucket, y por una extraña razón Toby Decidido ya que si lo recordamos la ola de rareza afectaba a los humanos por lo que nos pudimos dar cuenta que aquellos que representan un símbolo no fueron afectados como en el caso de Stan y Soos.

¿Cómo pudo matar al bebé del tiempo? Carajo el bebé de tiempo, era el amo y señor del tiempo y el espacio algo tan relativo como la muerte no podría afectarlo, eso sinceramente no tuvo madre, existían muchas líneas de tiempo por ende muchos más Baby Time.

Ya para terminar y no hacerla tanto de pedo ¿Dónde carajos están Fiddleford y Stanley? Bueno ahora únicamente nos resta esperar.

Como siempre me despido no sin antes agradecer su lectura, ahhhh y confesándoles que este Halloween puede cumplir mi fantasía de este año me disfrace de Dipper Pines, ahora utilizo todos los días mi gorra de pino.

Les pregunto ¿Cómo es que viven ustedes sus propias obsesiones por Gravity Falls?

Gracias por leer, como esta será una sección de One-Stan's se aceptan propuestas y peticiones.

 **ESPERO SUS COMETARIOS Y CRÍTICAS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DIALOGO**

" _Muchas veces las palabras que tendríamos que haber dicho no se presentan ante nuestro espíritu hasta que ya es demasiado tarde"_

André Gide

Fue extraño que esa conversación tuviera que esperar más de treinta años para llevarse a cabo, tal vez ya que no era la más fácil del mundo, no, claro que no de hecho era sin duda una de las conversaciones más difíciles que había tenido que hablar en toda su vida. Muchas veces se preguntó porque pese a su inteligencia, a ser lo que en este universo llamaban "genio" le era tan angustioso articular ciertas palabras irrelevantes. Pero en esa habitación donde un denso silencio reinaba, era la vieja oficina del Señor Misterio ahí estaba dispuesto a decir todo lo que por décadas había callado, le pidió a él que guardara silencio, que lo dejara terminar, que le dejara decir todo lo que sentía, sabia que si no lo hacia simplemente no podría continuar.

Se sentó en el viejo sofá, lo miró profundamente, suspiró para obtener un poco de valor, y comenzó a hablar.

-Sabes Stanley no te mentiré por muchos años, te odie, te odie en la misma medida en la que te quise. Te culpe de robarme la oportunidad de realizar el sueño de mi vida, de alcanzar lo que siempre anhele, e incluso de haberme dejado sólo. Si, lo sé suena bastante estúpido porque ahora se que tú nunca te fuiste, no, que incluso dejaste a un lado tú propia vida para traerme de regreso. Al final aprendí dentro de ese portal lo que jamás hubiera podido hacer en este universo, y tú te quedaste aquí fingiendo ser yo, que realmente no fue la mejor elección si me lo preguntas porque soy un perdedor.

Sonrió al decir esto echando un poco su cabeza hacia atrás, ya que hasta antes de desaparecer sus hallazgos en este universo no significaban nada, tomó un poco de aire y continuó diciendo.

-Ojala algún día puedas contarme que hiciste tú en estos años, estoy seguro y al menos espero que te hayas divertido. Te veo y no puedo dejar de preguntarme que pasó por tu cabeza en los momentos de soledad, por qué no simplemente renunciaste, por qué no continuaste tu vida, por qué no te olvidaste de mí. Se que para ti la respuesta es bastante sencilla, incluso le resulta obvia a nuestra pequeña sobrina, te he de confesar que me dio risa cuando me llamo "idiota" y me dijo él tío Stan lo hizo porque te quería. Siempre envidie la facilidad con la que podías decir o hacer las cosas, a pesar de poder hacer otros amigos permaneciste a mi lado, hora me doy cuenta que quien te dejo sólo fui yo.

Una vez más se cuestionó el haber necesitado atravesar un maldito infierno para darse cuenta de lo que sentía, de lo que había perdido, de ese sin fin de cosas que nunca más podría recuperar. ¿En qué instante Stanley dejó de ser su mejor amigo? ¿En que momento dejó de confiarle sus sentimientos? ¿Cuándo dejó de ser su hermano la persona más importante del universo?

Siempre creyó que era lógico, lo justificaba desde los postulados y estudios Psicológicos que leyó al inicio de la universidad, resultaba obvio que dos personas tan distintas en algún instante se separarían, al final eso era parte de crecer ¿No?

Pero entonces porque cada vez que en las noches vacías de su habitación en la escuela lo recordaba, es más parecía llamarlo con tanta intensidad que juraba escuchar su voz diciendo su nombre, en más de una ocasión despertó cubierto en llanto y sudor. Sin embargo decidió luchar contra esos irremediables sentimientos, sobre todo con aquellos que le reclamaban el alma y el corazón, también era aquellos que en ese instante más que nunca le parecían innombrables. Su decisión fingir que todo eso nunca pasó.

Enmudeció por un momento ya que miles de viejos recuerdos regresaron a su mente, algunos que se prometió a si mismo olvidar para siempre.

-Stan yo te extrañe tanto… y pese a eso no te lo dije. Aun permanecía tranquilo, pero estaba seguro que conforme avanzara la conversación sería mucho más difícil mantener su inescrutable serenidad.

-Stanley… -intentaba decir sin que su voz se cortara a mitad de la frase. –Stan… perdóname. –Por fin lo dijo, se dio cuenta de que se parecía más a su padre de lo que jamás hubiera querido, su viejo tampoco era de muchas palabras y menos de pedir perdón.

-Por favor perdóname, perdóname por no entender que todo lo que hiciste fue por amor, por tu amor hacia mí…

Mientras su voz se cortaba y unas breves lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas dijo lo que por tanto tiempo se negó a si mismo. –Stan… aun te amo.

Ahora se permitía sentir una ve más eso que había enterrado en lo más profundo de su corazón, eso que había comenzado desde que eran unos niños, y que se convirtió en un amor tan profundo en su juventud pero que al mismo tiempo se rompió hiriéndolos de muerte sin permitirles sanar. En unas cuantas fracciones de segundo pudo recordar y sentir miles de experiencias que creyó tener olvidadas, e incluso pudo entender un poco más a Stan, pensó en esa vieja tarde de los setentas, cuando ambos regresaban de entrenar, cuando tomaron esa vieja desviación hacia los muelles, cuando se detuvieron a mirar juntos la vieja bahía, ese mar tranquilo bañado en un anaranjado casi rojo, esas suaves mareas que los habían visto crecer y sobre todo fueron testigos de cuando él le confeso sus sentimientos.

Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa, recordó el calor y bochorno en sus mejillas, sabían que estaba prohibido, que no era el hecho de que con esas cinco letras ambos aceptaran cierta ambigüedad sexual, sino una relación impensable, inadmisible, ellos eran hermanos, eso tenia nombre y se llamaba incesto. Pero eso era lo último que importaba en ese lugar, Stan sujetó las manos de Ford y le sonrió, sonrió de esa manera que tanto amaba su hermano, los dos sabían que en lo más profundo de su alma habían ansiado ese momento. El gemelo fornido espera la respuesta de esa pregunta tan osada, en cambio él de un IQ sorprendente no dejaba de pensar, ¿acaso eso no era una abominación?, ¿era aceptar que eran homosexuales?, ¿qué pasaría en su casa?, ¿por qué llenaba de tantas mierdas su cabeza cuando su corazón enloquecido de amor le gritaba la respuesta?

-¿Hey sixer qué dices? –volvió a preguntar Stan.

-Si…yo también… te amo –le respondió tímidamente y dejando a un lado su estúpida razón le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Recordó ese sencillo beso, recorrió con sus dedos las comisuras de sus labios, ese beso que inicio una de las épocas más felices de su vida. Las largas charlas en las noches de verano, las risas desatadas por las tonterías de ambos, las caricias furtivas que poco a poco se hacían incontrolables, las ansias que con los días se volvieron incontrolables hasta que fueron uno. Sintió una vez más su respiración agitada, las manos de Stanley recorriendo su cuerpo, sus labios que se negaban a detenerse, su sudor mezclándose, el erizar de su piel ante el primer contacto, el desprenderse de cualquier lógica, o de algún rastro de moralidad, pero sobre todo recordó la simple certeza de amarse.

Respiró profundamente intentando recuperar el aliento que esos recuerdos le habían quitado. -Si extrañe tus besos, tus caricias, tu cuerpo pero sobre todo extrañe tus palabras, tu compañía, tu presencia, tu risa, tus boberías y sobre todo extrañe tu amor.

-Realmente te extrañe Stan…

Se inclinó hacia adelante y recargando sus brazos en las piernas. -Pero al mismo tiempo decidí desterrarte de mi para siempre y fue mejor odiarte, te odie y me odie a mi mismo por darme cuenta que te necesitaba, que necesitaba tu amor, que sin ti yo no era feliz, que incluso mis ideas sin ti eran mucho menos originales y escasas.

-Que cada vez que encontraba un mensaje en la contestadora que sólo era silencio sabía que eras tú, escuchaba ese silencio por horas imaginado qué era de tu vida, como estabas, qué hacías, si existía alguien especial en tu vida pero sobre todo preguntándome si todavía me amabas. Al final no resistí el ignorar esas respuestas, termine por desconectarla la maquina porque mi corazón no lo aguantaría.

-Ahora todo lo que hice me resulta tan estúpido, tan imbécil, se supone que soy un genio y me he comportado como un cretino por tanto tiempo. Volvió a guardar silencio por unos segundos, darse cuenta de tantas cosas comenzaba a hacer estragos en su cabeza.

-Sólo dentro de lo más profundo del abismo me atreví a buscarte una vez más, pero fue mi egoísmo el que me hizo mandarte esa postal. No quería saber de ti, no me importaba tu dolor, las cosas que tuviste que pasar, únicamente quería que me salvaras, que me rescataras de mi propio infierno, que estuvieras una vez más conmigo, que me dijeras que me seguías amando y sin embargo no fue así.

-Que tonto ¿no? Esperaba que corrieras a mis brazos y me dijeras que siempre estarías conmigo, que me pidieras perdón, que me dijeras que estarías ahí para siempre y no te marcharías jamás. Lo vez, sí que soy estúpido. Por eso cuando me dijiste que había arruinado tu vida, respondí de esa manera, dejé en tu cuerpo esa marca que te recordó siempre lo que pasó en ese sótano y... después… bueno ya lo sabes.

Las lágrimas de Stanford se volvieron más densas, no era la primera vez que lloraba pensando en Stanley, ni que sus lágrimas se sintieran tan pesadas que parecieran sangre, eso era algo que también los unía.

-En esos últimos segundos antes de separarnos estiré mi mano no con la esperanza de que ayudaras, por más extraño que resulte lo único que deseaba era sentir una vez más el roce de tu piel. Escuche tu voz, tus gritos llamándome, me concentre en eso, tenía miedo no sabía que encontraría del otro lado, es más por un momento pensé que moriría. No supe cuánto tiempo permanecí inconsciente, pero lo primero que dije en esa mi nueva vida fue tu nombre.

-Creí que todos estos años vagando en esas extrañas dimensiones había alimentado mi rencor, mi dolor y sobre todo mi odio contra ti, y sin embargo nunca fue así. Lo que permitió continuar, sobrevivir a mi soledad, el no hundirme para siempre en mi locura fue el recuerdo de tu amor. Si, Stan tu amor me salvo tantas veces, tu amor me trajo de nuevo aquí.

-¿Stan te arrepientes de haberme rescatado? Sé que no fue lo que esperabas, que nuestro primer contacto fue un golpe, que incluso rompí mi promesa y puse a los niños en peligro, no únicamente a los niños, al pueblo, sino a toda la jodida realidad.

Limpió su rostro con la manga de su gabardina y continúo hablando. –Una vez más me salvaste, arriesgaste tu vida para enmendar mis errores, para corregir todo lo que ocurría, siempre fingiendo ser el rudo y en el fondo preocupándote por todos, ese siempre fuiste tú Stan.

Se levantó del viejo sillón y caminó hasta el escritorio, pero l fuerza de sus piernas se escapo y cayó frente a este, por fin dejó de contenerse y comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Por favor perdóname Stan! ¡Por favor perdóname Stan! ¡Por favor perdóname Stan! –repitió hasta que él aliento le falto, cubrió su rostro son sus manos y continuo llorando por largos minutos, pensando una vez más en todo lo que había pasado. Sacó fuerzas de la nada, se recargo en la orilla del escritorio, y llego hasta la silla del jefe, se detuvo frente a ella, y dijo esa palabra que le negó por tanto tiempo a su hermano.

-Stanley siempre te voy a amar, Stan gracias por haberme salvado. Gracias por todo…

Besó el frío respaldo de esa vieja silla, dando un beso que se perdería en la eternidad, sacudió un poco su ropa, camino hasta la puerta, ahora tenia la ardua y difícil tarea sobre todo para alguien como él, no tenia ni la más remota idea de como consolar a su sobrina, que tenia un día completo llorando ya que su cumpleaños número trece se convirtió en una porquería. Antes de salir volteó y miró otra vez esa silla que desde ahora permanecería vacía al igual que su corazón.

 **FIN**

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Bueno espero que les haya gustado mi historia (aunque corta) y que no hayan necesitado una caja de clínex al leerla, me gustó la idea de que fuera dramática porque bueno creo que muchos fans pensamos que Ford no se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que Stan hizo y haría por él, sin duda pienso que eso incluiría dar su vida.

Como se que muchos extrañan lo erótico, jijiji mi siguiente historia será una divertido lemmon, espero no decepcionarlos.

 **Agradecimientos:**

Luty Malfoy: Que bueno que te haya gustado mi historia y si yo comparto la idea de que Ford es un tanto sorete, jajaja es más genial el de los fanfics.

Slash Torrance: Te he de confesar que si en efecto me gusta la Ley y el Orden además de otras series como Criminal Minds, por cierto en estos días bueno más bien en uno sólo leí al buen Stephen King (si leí todo un libro en un día) y me ha dado una frase maravillosa para uno de mis fics. Jajaja espero que la reconozcas y gracias por leerme.

cesargarciadiaz99: Gracias por leerme y que bueno que te guste mi otro fic, me alaga que me consideres tan buena escritora como Slash. Sobre tu petición, sé que el DIPCIFICA es y me atrevo a decir uno de los temas más populares del Fandom, sin embargo te soy sincera no se me ha ocurrido hasta este momento una historia original que no caiga fácilmente en los clichés sobre esta pareja y mucho menos una historia larga, no descarto que alguna vez lo haga pero por ahora otras ideas rondan mi cabeza, lo que si te puedo asegurar es que pronto encontraras en Teoría de Ingravidez otro ONE-SHOT sobre esta pareja.

Malu: Claro el amor es el amor, y no existe un concepto universal sobre este cada quien lo elabora, que bueno que ames tanto a tu hermana, en mi caso de vez en cuando deseo lanzar de un puente a mis hermanos pero eso no significa que no los quiera.

Zoiunalokisha: Jajaja no pensé a Ford como Yandere, ya que desde mi perspectiva el Seme es Stanley, pero todo Uke defiende a su Seme y digamos que los Pines son bastante escalofriantes si se lo proponen.

Sagytalinda: Que bien que te gustara mi historia, digamos que no soy fan del amor "meloso" por eso busco otras alternativas, si en efecto hay muchas historias de Stancest que se basan únicamente en el sexo, y no lo niego yo soy fan del Lemmon pero hay muchos más temas que explorar, sobre tu petición no te pierdas el próximo capítulo ya que abra mucha erótica. Además una excelente noticia he decido que mi historia "Lazos" será al menos de cinco episodios y en estos días subiré la actualización.

 **GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO SUS SUGERENCIAS Y COMENTARIOS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**BETRAYED**

" _Hay puñales en las sonrisas de los hombres; cuanto más cercanos son, más sangrientos"_

 _William Shakespeare_

Su mente comenzaba a entrar en shock, no podía creerlo, su vida se le escapaba lentamente, nunca imagino que así se sentía la muerte, su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba, comenzaba a sentir como un enorme frío se apodera de él. En su boca se encontraba un sabor a oxido mezclado con cobre, el sabor inequívoco de su propia sangre, no deseaba cerrar los ojos, sabia que si lo hacia no los abriría jamás, respirar era cada vez más difícil y doloroso. Levantó pesadamente su mano y la arrastró hasta su pecho, ahora en medio estaba una enorme marca parecida a una equis, sabía que aquella herida traspasaba su cuerpo, dañando de manera irreparable sus órganos internos. Pese a lo que sufría no dejaba de ser científico, le maravilla como esa estructura biológica tan intrincada buscaba la manera de compensar la perdida de sangre y el funcionamiento de algunos de sus elementos, que forma tan estúpidamente redundante para describir la muerte.

En esos momentos deseo ser "religioso", tal vez de esa manera podría rezarle a un ser todo poderoso para de alguna manera no morir, pero no, estaba ahí sujetándose al ínfimo borde de la existencia. Todo había sido su culpa, por qué no lo vio antes, todo estaba a punto de desaparecer, no podría resarcir todos sus errores, ya que lo sabia muy bien esa noche moriría, tal vez era el momento de dejar de pensar y simplemente dejarse ir. Pudo sentir como una fuerte mano sujetaba la suya, y lo vio, junto a él también agonizaba su hermano gemelo, no deseaba que su último sentimiento fuera el odio, pero así se sentía, se odiaba ya que por su culpa él también moriría.

-Perdóname Stan –dijo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban –si no te hubiera pedido que vinieras no estarías así.

-No te preocupes nerd, después de todo llegamos juntos a este mundo es lógico que nos vayamos igual –le respondió con una pequeña risa intentando ahogar su propio dolor.

Ford comenzó a llorar. –Lo siento Stanley por mi culpa los dos moriremos – un enorme hilo de sangre comenzaba a escaparse de sus labios.

-Nunca te dejaría solo, eso lo sabes muy bien, no importa que eso signifique morir contigo – apretó un poco más su mano.

-Stan… -la voz de Ford era cada vez más débil –Te amo… por favor no lo olvides. Un gran espasmo lo hizo arquearse y escupir una enorme cantidad de sangre, cayó pesadamente, sabia que el final estaba cerca ya que eso no había dolido para nada.

Usando la poca vida que le quedaba y haciendo uso de su estúpida determinación, Stan se arrastro hasta Ford y con sus últimas fuerzas besó sus labios. -Yo también te amo –después su cuerpo se rindió y cayó al lado de su hermano.

Ford derramó otras lágrimas cómo era posible que Stanley siguiera vivo aun cuando le faltaba una gran parte del rostro, no quedaba ni rastro de donde alguna vez estuvo su ojo izquierdo, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió reconfortado por las palabras de este y la tibieza de la sangre que había caído sobre su cara, Stan incluso en esa situación se negaba a dejarlo solo.

-Stan… -su voz casi desaparecía.

-Ford… -su sangre ya era casi nada en su cuerpo.

Seguían sujetando sus manos, al menos el beso de la persona que más amaban era lo que se llevarían a la otra vida, sonrieron una vez más y ambos cerraron los ojos…

Una sensación helada se apodero del suelo de ese laboratorio, el silencio y la oscuridad llegaron.

 _-BIEN, BIEN, BIEN_ –dijo una voz que los dos conocían a la perfección. _–Fordsie se suponía que morirías hasta los 92 de un infarto y que Stanley en una ridícula broma del destino llegaría a los 100 años._

 _-_ ¿Acaso no estamos muertos? –preguntó Stanley, tratando de entender la situación.

 _-Claro que si idiotas, están bien muertos, esa es la desventaja de tener un cuerpo perecedero_ –les dijo el demonio de los sueños. _–Solo que intercepte sus almas en el Mind Scape antes de trascender._

-¡¿Qué deseas Cipher después de todo esto es tu culpa?! –le gritó Ford.

 _-Te equivocas, yo no he tenido nada que ver en todo esto_ –dijo riendo – _esto es algo hecho por un ser humano como ustedes. Eso tal vez es lo que me agrada de los miserables seres hechos de carne, siempre que encuentran "algo" que los hará alcanzar lo que consideran poder son capaces de las más deliciosas atrocidades. Ah, me fascina cuando reina el caos._

 _-Es una lastima, me perdí del espectáculo me hubiera gustado ver su agonía, como su sangre tapizaba el suelo, como lentamente se les escapó la vida sin que pidieran hacer nada, pero eso es lo malo del pertenecer a esta estúpida dimensión_ –decía bastante molesto Cipher.

-¿Quieres decir que alguien que conocemos nos hizo esto? –le preguntó Stanley.

 _-No solo alguien que ustedes conocen, ja, por qué no le preguntas al Seis Dedos él sabe quien lo hizo_ –le dijo sarcásticamente.

Stan volteo a ver a su hermano, acaso él sabia quien les había hecho eso y no se lo dijo, tal vez si le hubiera advertido esto no hubiera ocurrido.

-¡¿De que habla Bill?! –le gritó enojado.

-Lo siento Stan, es sólo que nunca creí que él me… -no pudo terminar su frase.

 _-¡¿Qué él qué?! ¡MALDITA SEA STANFORD! ¡PUTA MADRE ESTAMOS MUERTOS! ¡¿ACASO PUDISTE EVITARLO?!_ – le gritaba furioso.

-Eso ya no importa Stan, como lo dijiste ahora estamos muertos y ni siquiera Bill puede hacer algo al respecto –decía esquivando la mirada de su hermano.

- _Tienes razón Fordsie, la muerte es algo a lo que todo ser físico está sometido, pero puedo ofrecerles otra cosa_ –dijo Cipher.

-¿Qué cosa? –de nuevo preguntaba Stan.

 _-VENGANZA_ –fue la respuesta del triángulo amarillo.

-Venganza –dijo Stanley.

-¿Venganza? –decía Stanford.

-Está bien, yo acepto "Evil Nacho" –dijo Stanley sin siquiera pensarlo un segundo.

-Stan por favor piénsalo, tu y yo ya no pertenecemos a este mundo, es mejor simplemente continuar, además no sabes lo que quiere Bill a cambio o lo que pasara con nosotros –le decía Stanford haciendo uso como siempre de argumentos lógicos.

-Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras Ford, pero yo deseo venganza, que puede ser peor que verte morir y no poder hacer nada al respecto. ¡ _EL HIJO DE PUTA QUE NOS HIZO ESTO LO PAGARA!_

Ford no deseaba perder a su hermano, no quería conocer lo que se encontraba del otro lado del horizonte si Stan no estaba a su lado, además la muerte de ambos había sido su culpa, ya que en efecto él sabía perfectamente quien lo había hecho, su hermano había perdido su vida por ayudarlo y estar a su lado, si Bill le pedía su alma también la perdería por su culpa.

-¿Si aceptamos tu trato que nos pedirás a cambio Cipher? –le cuestionaba Ford.

-Nada… si se le compara con la eternidad, lo único que quiero es que los dos cumplan su destino –fue la respuesta de Cipher.

-Deseas activar la profecía ¿verdad? –le dijo Seis dedos.

 _-¡TOUCHÉ NERD! –_ gritó Bill.

-Pero eso significaría el fin de nuestra dimensión –replicó Ford.

-¿De qué hablas Ford? –le dijo Stan.

-Hace varios años encontré una cueva donde se hablaba de ser de respuestas, ese ser es Bill, pero también era una advertencia que decía que él se liberaría y traería el infierno a esta tierra.

 _-Muy cierto Stanford siempre cumples con tu tarea, sin embargo no te has preguntado por qué él te hizo esto. Te daré la respuesta, él busca controlar mi poder y así crear un nuevo orden, cosa que hará si no lo detienes. Así que estas son tus opciones, acepta el trato y tal vez puedas detenerme, o puedes trascender y él habrá ganado así que todo lo que conoces en este jodido mundo desaparecerá_ –dijo Bill levitando sobre los Pines.

Ford se quedó callado, muerto, estaba muerto, no conocía a ciencia cierta las razones por las cuales él había decidido asesinarlo, pero si era cierto lo que le dijo Bill ya no podría hacer nada para detenerlo. Maldita sea, por qué se dejó engañar por Chiper, por qué había construido ese jodido portal, por qué no alcanzo a ver en lo que él estaba convirtiéndose, por qué le pidió a Stanley que le ayudara, resulto ser el genio más estúpido del universo.

 _-¿Cuál es tu respuesta Fordsie?_ –le preguntó Cipher.

-Acepto –dijo sombríamente –después de todo lo único que realmente me importa es pasar la eternidad contigo. Stan se sonrojo.

 _-Qué graciosos son los seres mortales, sin embargo eso no me importa. Pero antes de continuar, necesito entender lo que paso, déjenme entrar a sus mentes, eso me dará los elementos necesarios para poder sellar el trato. Además así podré disfrutar de sus muertes_ –el demonio amarillo se frotaba las manos.

Estiró sus manos y cada uno de los gemelos Pines estrechó una de ellas, ahora ya no existía la vuela así atrás, únicamente podían continuar.

 _HACE UN MES_

 _-_ Ven por favor. Ford –Eso era lo único que decía la postal, no era demasiado pero si lo suficiente para que en Stanley se dibujara una tenue sonrisa, hubiera deseado poder decir que no llevaba la cuenta de los días y los años que permanecieron alejados, pero se mentiría así mismo. Por el contrario desde que fue arrojado de su casa, incluso después de que su último intento de arreglar las cosas con Ford terminara en una pelea que le dejo una pequeña cicatriz en el labio, al parecer también al Nerd le habían servido las clases de box, la distancia y el dolor que exista entre ellos parecía irreparable, pero Stanley había comenzado a contar lo días, las horas que se convirtieron en años, los años lejos de él, de esa manera seguía aunque lo negara guardando un poco de esperanza.

Fueron varias las veces que intentó dejar a un lado su estúpido orgullo y marcó, pero él nunca contestó, aunque fuera un mensaje pregrabado se alegraba de escuchar la voz de Ford, y Stan siempre permaneció en silencio, sus labios jamás se abrieron, las palabras siempre se quedaron atascadas en su boca y simplemente colgaba.

Odiaba sentirse de esa manera, no dejaba de preguntarse si es que él hubiera sido quien enviara la postal Ford acudiría con la misma rapidez, pero su corazón también latía emocionado, lo volvería a ver, por fin después de diez largos años lo volvería a ver. Era invierno, todo estaba cubierto de nieve, se sorprendió al llegar a ese pequeño pueblo, no era el lugar que imaginaria para hacer "grandes" descubrimientos científicos, lo que se suponía que hacia su idiota hermano.

Tuvo que contener su nerviosismo, su mano temblaba, no estaba seguro de lo que esperaba con ese encuentro, sintió unas inmensas ganas de huir, pero Ford lo había llamado, y era su hermano, no importaba que existiera tanta mierda entre los dos, él era después de todo a quien… detuvo su pensamiento, no, no era capaz ni de decirse a sí mismo esa palabra.

Por fin tocó la puerta, se sorprendió que lo que encontraba fuera la punta de una ballesta.

-¿Quién es? ¿Acaso vino a robarme los ojos? –Ford no dejaba de apuntarle.

Su hermano nunca fue la persona más normal del mundo, y de hecho tendía a ser bastante paranoico, pero Stanley no le quedo duda que algo le ocurría.

-Cometí muchos errores, ya no se en quien puedo confiar – esa frase avivo un poco más la esperanza de Stanley, su hermano seguía confiando en él, aunque detestaba sentirse esperanzado, si, la esperanza puede ser un bestia cruel, un monstruo imparable, y un camino directo a la locura. Porque en efecto la esperanza de olvidarlo, de nunca volver a decir su nombre lo habían hecho caer tan bajo.

-Hey, tranquilo hablemos de esto – tocó su hombro, era un toque torpe, después de todo no sabía cómo es que tenía que reaccionar, al menos no estaba del todo claro.

-Tengo algo que mostrarte, algo que creerás imposible –fue lo que le respondió Ford.

En efecto en esos diez años Stan había hecho tantas cosas moralmente cuestionables, se había sumergido en la miseria humana, creía entender el mundo y sin embargo ahí estaba no entendiendo nada de lo que pasaba.

Entonces las palabras de Ford lo hicieron caer en el abismo de la esperanza.

-Tengo que pedirte algo, recuerdas nuestros planes de navegar por el mundo en un bote. Toma este libro, sube a un bote, ¡y navega lo más lejos que puedas! Entiérralo donde no lo encuentren.

La furia se apoderó de Stan, quién carajos se creía Ford, cómo se atrevía a hacerlo venir, por qué diablos le hacía ilusionarse para después escuchar esto, siempre resulto ser un estúpido egoísta, acaso no le importaba ni un poco lo que le había ocurrido en todo estos años. Recalcándole lo que obviamente ya sabía, que su vida era un mierda, una basura. Maldito engreído, le restregaba la idea de que por fin le estaba dando el chance de por fin hacer algo importante en su vida, no era más que un inútil intento de tratar de remediar sus propios errores. Pero si eso era lo que quería él le daría la solución.

-Pues oye esto. ¿Quieres que me deshaga del libro? Bien, ahora me desharé de el –ese libro, era de huella de las cosas que los habían separado.

Ford intentó detenerlo, carajo, después de todo ese diario contenía gran parte de su vida, aunque también sabía que era el registro de su descenso a la locura, no lo perdería tan fácilmente.

-Me abandonaste hermanito, se suponía que tendríamos que estar siempre juntos. ¡Arruinaste mi vida! –sí, Stan siempre lo creyó, ellos debían de estar juntos, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que por más que lo intentara algo siempre los separaría.

-¡Tú arruinaste tu vida! –le replicó Ford, no solamente era la vida de Stanley la que se fue al carajo, no, era la de los dos. Eran las largas noches en las que sin que ninguno lo supiera lloraban recordando su nombres, fueron las veces en que apretaron los puños o golpearon la pared hasta lastimarse únicamente para detenerse, para no marcar el número que los llevaría de nuevo con el otro. Era permanecer despiertos hasta que sus mentes se apagaran por el temor a soñar de nueva cuenta con los lejanos días de Jersey, perderse en el alcohol cuando las voces se hicieron más fuertes.

-¡AGHHH! –el grito de Stan los traía de vuelta a ambos a la realidad.

Ford intento inútilmente disculparse, un golpe en la cara y sin que se diera cuenta el mecanismo comenzaba a activarse. -Vaya hermano que resultaste ser. Te importan más tus estúpidos misterios que tu familia. ¡PUES CONSERVALOS! – Stan le arrojo su diario.

Aquello era cada vez más extraño, tan incomprensible, el portal se había iniciado, por un instante parecía que se desmoronaba.

-¡Stanley! ¡Stanley! ¡Ayúdame! –le gritó Ford.

Stan recorrió con la mirada el laboratorio y vio la cuerda que sujetaba al dommy de pruebas, se arrojó hasta donde estaba, y después se la lanzó a su gemelo.

-¡Sujétala! –decía desesperado.

Ford alcanzó a sujetarla, y la envolvió alrededor de su cintura, pero el magnetismo del portal era cada vez más grande, sino hacia algo pronto los dos caerían dentro del portal.

-¡Stan! ¡Apaga el portal! ¡El botón de en medio es el mecanismo de anulación! –le señalo el lugar.

Hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para no ser arrastrado, necesitaba llegar hasta ese botón, pero se negaba a soltarlo, no, no podía, lo acababa de recuperar aunque fuera a medias, él tenía que salvarlo. Fue avanzado poco a poco, arrastrando el peso de su hermano y el suyo, siguió luchando contra la atracción del portal.

-¡Sólo un poco más! – le gritó Ford, maldito idiota acaso no se daba cuenta de lo difícil que era hacer eso.

-Ya casi… -se decía a si mismo estirando lo dedos. Lo podía sentir, unos centímetros más.

-¡Carajo! – lo aplastó y la maquina se detuvo, volteó al escuchar el golpe seco cuando Ford cayó al piso. Fue corriendo hasta su lado, y lo sujetó.

-¡¿Estas bien?! –parecía desesperado.

Por un momento no contesto, su mente trababa de procesar lo que ocurrió. –Sí, estoy bien. Gracias Stanley –al decir la última frase se desmayó.

Despertó súbitamente, estaba en su habitación, recostado en el sillón que utilizaba de cama, no sabía qué hora era, ni cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, pero recordó a su hermano a Stanley, y cómo por su culpa estuvieron a punto de morir, después de todo Ford ignoraba que existía dentro del portal. Salió de la habitación, recorrió todo la cabaña en su búsqueda, no lo podía encontrar, comenzó a pensar que se había marchado, sintió un ligera opresión en el pecho, tal vez volvía a estar solo, pero no podía culpar a su hermano era lo lógico que se fuera, quién desearía estar a su lado por voluntad propia.

Abrió la puerta trasera y ahí estaba Stanley, sentado en el borde bebiendo una soda y fumando un cigarrillo.

-¿Stan? –dijo vacilando, después de todo que le podía decir.

-Siempre me gustó la nieve, era bastante divertido jugar en ella cuando éramos niños –fue lo que le dijo.

-Sí, aunque termináramos con los dedos congelados –se sentó a su lado.

-Siento lo que pasó, entenderé si quieres irte… -la nieve comenzaba a caer.

Stanley no le respondió, únicamente le dio otro trago a su soda. Cuándo el silencio se había vuelto lo único que existía entre los dos.

Ford comenzaba a temblar, el frío se hacía más denso. –Entremos, si no nos congelaremos. ¿Qué haces afuera por cierto?

-Es tu casa Nerd no la mía –respondió cortante.

Los dos entraron, fueron hasta la cocina, Ford sacó dos tazas de la alacena y comenzó a preparar café, y ahí seguía ese horrible silencio. Stan permanecía con la miraba en un punto inexacto, no sabía que podía decirle, ahora era tan difícil siquiera permanecer en la misma habitación.

-¿Quieres un poco de café? –le preguntó Ford.

-Sí, pero me gustaría algo más fuerte –le respondió.

-Creo que tengo un poco de coñac por algún lugar –Ford busco entre los cajones, y después de unos minutos encontró la botella.

-Espero que te guste, tiene algo de tiempo ahí –le daba un sorbo a su café.

-No importa, solo es para templar un poco mis sentidos. Aunque me sorprende que un puritano como tú tenga alcohol en su casa –dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente.

-Existen muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Stanley –bebía un poco más.

-Tu tampoco me conoces Stanford, creo que estamos empatados –dio un gran trago directamente de la botella.

De nueva cuenta reinó el silencio incomodo, ambos continuaron bebiendo, por muchos minutos no dijeron nada, había tanto que decir y al mismo tiempo no encontraban las palabras.

-Bueno estoy realmente cansado nerd, creo que pasare la noche en un motel –Stanley se levantó de la mesa, mintiendo porque únicamente tenía unos cuantos dólares en su bolsillo.

-No es necesario puedes quedarte en la habitación de… -no terminó la frase. –En la habitación de huéspedes.

Ford lo llevo hasta el cuarto, Stan tiró su maleta al piso, y después se dejó caer en la cama, pero se tuvo que incorporar inmediatamente.

-¡Mierda! –decía quejándose y tocándose el hombro, había olvidado la herida. Ford volteo, estaba a punto de salir, tuvo que morder sus labios, él era quien había lastimado a su hermano.

-Espera un momento –fue hasta el botiquín del baño y después regreso.

-Por favor quítate la chaqueta y la camisa –le dijo a su gemelo. Comenzó a desinfectar la herida, ahí quedaría una cicatriz, no tenían ni un día juntos y ya había vuelto a lastimar a Stanley, este no hacia un sólo ruido o movimiento mientras su hermano lo atendía, después de todo él estaba acostumbrado al dolor.

-¿Stan? –Por fin uno se atrevía a romper el silencio -¿Es cierto que te arruine la vida?

-Mmmm, no, por puesto que no. Es sólo que yo siempre espere que tú y yo, bueno estuviéramos más unidos –esa respuesta no era del todo verdad, pero tampoco resultaba ser una mentira.

-¿Cómo ha sido tu vida Stanford? –se atrevía a preguntarle.

-Una maldita porquería –Stan se sorprendió, Ford nunca rompía sus tontos modales –Una mierda, en pocas palabras, estoy solo, ja, y creo que cada vez más loco.

-¿Por eso me llamaste? –volvía a preguntar.

No contestó de inmediato, no podía admitir que en efecto lo llamo porque temía enloquecer, caer un poco más profundo, que esperaba que él lo ayudara, tal vez porque seguía siendo un imbécil engreído y eso significaba admitir que era egoísta, que lo llamaba porque no era capaz de lidiar con sus demonios terriblemente literales, pero sobre todo que lo extrañaba y necesitaba.

-Sí, disculpa no debí pedirte que vinieras. Mañana puedes irte, después de todo esto es mi culpa –Stan no contestó, volvió a aparecer el silencio.

-Listo, ya está limpio –dijo tocándole el hombro.

Stan sujetó la mano de Ford, no quería dejarlo ir. –Ford… realmente te he extrañado. ¿Tú me extrañas? –su voz se quebraba un poco.

Recargó su cabeza en la espalda de Stan y dejo que el silencio reinara un poco más, no sabía que palabras utilizar, no sabía cómo admitir lo que sentía.

-Como no tienes idea cabeza hueca –ahí estaban las palabras acompañadas de lágrimas.

-¿Por qué nunca me llamaste?- seguía preguntando.

-Por idiota. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú? – ahora era Ford quien preguntaba.

-Porque soy más idiota que tú, además aun… te amo – ahí estaba escapándose de sus labios lo que por diez años se negó a admitir. Eso que cada noche lo hería de muerte, aquello que quiso borrar con el cuerpo de otros, ese idiota sentimiento que le hacía seguir manteniendo la maldita esperanza, porque fue el amor que nunca dejo de sentir lo que lo hizo viajar a Gravity Falls.

Ford se separó de él, no estaba listo para escuchar esas palabras, esas palabras que lo hacían sangrar, después de todo eso estaba muy mal, eran tan sucio, tan inmoral, tan incorrecto, y tan jodidamente difícil de olvidar.

-Por favor no es el momento del hablar de eso… -intentaba huir de su hermano.

Stanley lo agarró de las manos, y lo obligó a mirarlo, de nuevo la furia se apoderaba de él, necesitaba saber que era lo que sentía Stanford.

-¡Mírame Ford!, mírame y dime que me has olvidado, que…que… que ya no me amas. Hazlo y que termine de una vez esta mierda que hay entre nosotros –no estaba consciente de lo fuerte que lo sujetaba.

-Stanley me lastimas –dijo intentando zafarse.

-¿Qué yo te lastimo Stanford? Qué carajos crees que me haces pidiéndome que vuelva, que por un instante creyera que querías volver a verme, que querías que estuviéramos juntos, para después simplemente pedirme que me aleje. ¡Hijo de puta engreído! ¡Eres tú quien me lástima! –le dijo sacando toda su furia.

-Lo siento, no quiero lastimarte. Sé que me equivoque al pedirte que vinieras –dijo sin dejar de forcejear.

 _-¡DÍMELO! ¡DÍMELO FORD! ¡DIME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ QUE YA NO ME AMAS! ¡QUE YA OLVIDASTE ESTO_! –sin que se lo esperara Stanley lo besaba, el intentaba resistirse, luchar contra lo que su pecho le pedía. Después de todo siempre fue una abominación, una asquerosa perversión, era mancharse de la oscuridad más profunda, era lo que le decía que no le bastaba con ser un fenómeno de seis dedos también era un monstruo, porque después de todo él también seguía amando a su hermano.

El agarre de Stanley fue cediendo como los labios de Ford, ahora sus brazos estaba alrededor del cuello de su gemelo, su beso fue más profundo, la lengua de Stan le pedía más y más, estaba tan sediento, sediento de ese sabor, de la dulzura que él sabía que se escondía en Ford. Necesitaba tanto de su hermano, lo necesitó por tanto tiempo, no deseaba ni era capaz de detenerse, fue como esa lejana noche en el Stan O´ War donde la mejor época de su vida comenzó y fue también desde esa noche cuando tantas cosas se quebraron. No se detenía ni para respirar, prefería morir antes que volver a perder esos labios, envolvía la lengua de Ford con la suya, saboreando cada centímetro de ella, sentía como las manos de Stanford jugaban con su cabello, haciendo risos imaginarios entre este y jalándolo un poco.

Pero es que acaso Ford seguía jugando con él, no había escuchado su respuesta, ahí estaba de nuevo la esperanza atormentándolo, haciéndolo crear realidades imaginarias, después de todo su hermano antes de que su padre lo achara le dijo mil veces que lo que hacían era un error, que nunca debió de haber pasado.

Se detuvo, dejó lo labios de Stanford semi abiertos a la espera de un poco más. –Como siempre tienes razón, esto es un "error", haré lo que me pides y me marchare –su hermano lo miraba tan desconcertado.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, desviaba la mirada, no era capaz de míralo, no sin decirle que siempre lo amaría, no sin que esas palabras lo llevaran al borde del final. Pero lo detuvo, Ford lo detuvo, porque esas cuantas pulgadas que ahora los separan parecían un abismo, un abismo que lo congelaba, que lo hacía darse cuenta de su propia soledad, él tampoco estaba dispuesto a perder una vez más a Stan.

-¡Por Dios Stan! Te extrañe, te extraño como nunca creí –ahora las lágrimas fluían libremente. –Pensé que alejarme de ti era lo correcto, que así ambos seriamos felices o al menos tú, porque bueno eres extraordinario. Que alguien te amaría tanto, tanto…como…yo, pero me equivoque, soy un maldito cobarde, no puedo, no lo resisto –cubrió su rostro con sus manos –Stan… me estoy volviendo loco, no me dejes, por favor te necesito…

Miro detenidamente a su hermano, había muchas cosas en las que se parecían y una de ellas sin duda era ser egoísta, Ford por fin mostraba su dolor, su soledad, todo lo que le lastimaba, pero Stanley nunca había pensado en eso, no, siempre creyó que el idiota sabelotodo de su hermano se la pasaba de maravilla. Después de todo era Ford, era tan listo, conocía tantas cosas, podía sobrevivir sin él, y eso era de las cosas que más lo lastimaron porque Stan nunca se sintió capaz de vivir sin su hermano, mucho menos después de darse cuenta que lo amaba, odiaba la idea de que alguien más estaría con él, que besaría sus labios, que tocaría su cuerpo, que sabría cómo eran los gemidos que se escapan de su garganta cuando alcanzaba el éxtasis.

Lo abrazó, los dos se equivocaron, los dos hicieron cosas que no sabían si algún día se atreverían a confesar, pero después de todo ahí estaban y por ahora eso era lo único que importaba.

-Lo siento… -dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Stan… -fue lo que dijo antes de volver a buscar los labios de su hermano.

Sin romper el beso Ford lo llevo hasta la cama, una vez más podía sentir el peso de Stan sobre él, sintiendo su calidez, el olor inconfundible de cedros y tabaco, sus dedos ligeramente ásperos que comenzaban a levantar su camisa, y esos labios rudos, a veces demasiado impertinentes. Pero él también estaba sediento de Stanley, supuso que al concentrarse en su intelecto, en agotar su mente todas las noches, el no dejar espacio para otras cosas que no fueran los cálculos y la creación de nuevas teorías le permitirían olvidarlo, pero se equivocó, se encontró a si mismo pensando en su hermano durante las clases, hallándolo todas las noches en sus sueños, oculto entre las ilustraciones de su diario siempre estuvo Stanley.

Adoraba esos besos furiosos, que le quitaban el aliento, que lo hacían perder la conciencia de sí mismo, que lo hacían olvidar por completo que eran hermanos, dejar a un lado su maldita lógica y su estúpida moral para perderse entre los brazos Stan, porque después de todo, por mucho que lo intentó simplemente no podía dejar de amarlo.

Las manos de Stan le quitaron la chaqueta, aflojaron su corbata y lentamente fueron desabrochando su camisa, separó sus piernas, necesitaba sentir más cerca el cuerpo de su gemelo, volvían a devorarse, ahogarse entre suspiros, gemidos y besos. La fricción comenzaba a intensificarse, las caderas de Stan presionaban fuertemente, Stanford quería que las ansias acumuladas por tantos años se desbordaran, en ese punto nada lo detendría. Deslizó sus manos el pecho de Stan, después de todo el no tenia camisa, lo acaricio, quería reconocer y adueñarse una vez más de él, había ganado unos cuantos kilos, también tenía una buena cantidad de cicatrices, hubiera deseado preguntarle el origen de estas, sonrió porque era un maldito egoísta, lo único que realmente deseaba era continuar. Stanley también le quito la camisa, sus pieles eran tan diferentes, él ahora estaba mucho más bronceado, bueno después de todo tenía poco tiempo de haber regresado de Colombia, en cambio la piel de Ford era blanca, incluso le pareció que trasparente, fría al tacto, llena de soledad, tal vez en eso se parecían, pero él tenía la solución.

Dejo los labios de Ford por un momento, comenzó a besar su cuello y darle pequeños mordiscos, ahora también succionaba y labia su lóbulo, los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, fue descendiendo lentamente, saboreando la piel de su hermano, recorriendo con su lengua las clavículas de este, acariciando su pecho, sus pezones, enrollándolos con su lengua, mordisqueándolos un poco, escuchando la entre cortada respiración de Ford. Sus cuerpos seguían siendo un tanto similares, compartían lugares, sensaciones, Stanley continuo con su descenso, todo Ford se estremeció al sentir como la lengua de Stan hurgaba en su ombligo, para por fin llegar a la frontera, al límite que en algún momento de su vida los dos decidieron cruzar.

Primero fue el cinturón, después el botón del pantalón, estaba ansioso no podía esperar más.

-No es necesario… que hagas eso Stan, después de todo tiene varios días que no tomo una ducha –el rojo se apoderó de la cara de Ford.

-¿Lo dices en serio Nerd? Sin embargo aquí abajo se cuenta otra historia –apretó la excitada entre pierna de su gemelo. Lo había deseado tanto, muchas noches busco en otros esa sensación que le provocaba Ford, la intensidad, la pasión, la lujuria, el morbo pero sobre todo el amor, lo llenaba por instantes, perdió la cuenta del número de sus amantes, bueno él así los llamaba y algunos se convirtieron en un poco más, pero después volvía más pesada que nunca la soledad y el dolor. Pero por ahora toda esa mierda podía esperar, estaba una vez más con él, sonrió porque era tal y como lo recordaba, no fue lento ni sutil, lo metió todo en su boca, saboreando, llenándose de eso que era incontenible, relamiendo desde la base a hasta la punta, impregnándose de la esencia de Ford, de esa sensación cálida y un poco viscosa, del palpitar constante, disfrutando de cada vena que acariciaba su lengua, y sobre todo de los balbuceos de Ford pidiéndole más, de los gemidos y las palabras entrecortadas, totalmente ininteligibles, adorada hacerle perder su estúpida racionalidad.

-Maldita… sea…Stan –decía intentando recobrar un poco de compostura.

Ese sabor volvió a inundar sus boca, la textura, el sabor ligeramente amargo y salado, había tanto de Ford que le fue difícil tragar. El corazón latía enloquecido, jadeaba excitado, relamiendo sus labios, había ansiado demasiado ese momento.

-Lo siento Stan… es sólo que había pasado tanto tiempo –decía Ford intentado controlar su respiración.

Stan fue hasta su mochila, busco algo dentro de ella, no fue difícil de encontrar después de todo en una época de su vida le fue indispensable, su gemelo seguía intentando controlarse y recobrar la compostura, de un tirón Ford estaba completamente desnudo.

-Date la vuelta –le dijo Stanley.

Lo hizo, sabia que en ese momento pudo detenerse, que aun podía regresar y sin embargo él también lo deseaba, quería que su miedo y soledad desapareciera con las caricias de Stan, él necesitaba de su amor, Ford no quería enloquecer y pese a que lo hacían siempre fue lo más descabellado que alguna vez pensó, era la mismo tiempo lo que siempre le hacia volver a la realidad, lo que le decía que estaba vivo, que sentía y sufría como todos lo demás, porque era gracias a Stan que le gustaba ser una persona.

Las sutilezas seguían estando de lado, separó las piernas de Ford, bajó su cierre, recubrió su excitada extensión de la fría sustancia, colocó un poco en sus dedos y comenzó, los fuertes gemidos de su hermano regresaron cuando introdujo el primer dedo, estaba tan sensible. Stanford mordió su mano, aquello se sentía tan bien, espera sentir otro dedo más antes de continuar, pero lo sintió, ese era Stanley dentro de él, un enorme gemido de placer se escapó de su boca.

Lo penetraba con furia, cada estocada era más profunda, más violenta, más erótica, más electrizante, sujetó con rabia las caderas de Stanford clavando ligeramente sus dedos, no quería tener contemplaciones, no quería ser tierno, porque para Stanley la vida le había enseñado a enmascarar sus sentimientos. Deseaba utilizar a Ford, sólo follarselo una vez más y que todo consumiera entre ambos, ya no tenía las fuerzas para seguir sufriendo, no podría perderlo un a vez más, y pese a todo Stan sabia que era pésimo mintiéndose a si mismo, él lo quería, quería estar más que nada en este jodido mundo junto a su hermano.

Los gruñidos de Stan retumbaban en toda la habitación junto con los gemidos de placer de Ford, cada roce, cada toque, los quemaba, dejando marcas invisibles, de esas que por diez años intentaron borrar. Sus respiración era entre cortada, todo el aire de esa habitación estaba cargado de electricidad, del inconfundible olor a sexo, del sudor de ambos, pero sobre todo de los sentimientos que los confundían.

-Stan… ya… joder… -las palabras de Ford ni siquiera tenían sentido.

Era demasiado pronto para Stanley, él aun quería un poco más, apretó la excitada intimida de su gemelo y la estimulo, se alegraba de seguir recordando todos lo puntos exactos que lo hacían perder la cabeza.

-Mierda…Stannnn…aghhh… -ahí estaban de nuevo los balbuceos. – Stann… yo… -deseaba poder articular su pensamiento.

-¡Dilo! ¡Dilo de una maldita vez! –le exigió Stanley.

-¡Te _AMO_! – ahí estaban las palabras llegaron junto al orgasmo, Ford volvió a sentir esa calidez inundando su interior, Stanley sentía los espasmos del cuerpo de su hermano que le impedían, y simplemente se dejo caer sobre él.

La jadeante respiración de Stan estremecía sus oídos, podía sentir la rasposa barbilla sobre su hombro y como lentamente sus manos se entrelazaban.

- _Te amo_ –dijeron al unísono antes de quedarse dormidos.

Hacia tanto tiempo que ninguno dormía una noche completa, Stanley siempre tenia que estar atento por si alguien venia a saldar cuentas y Ford le temía a sus propios sueños, pero ese día ambos durmieron tranquilamente, abrazados y por un instante el dolor desapareció.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía tranquilo, incluso menos cansado, tal vez la palabra más adecuada para describir su sentir sería "feliz", si Ford se sentía feliz, tenia unos cuantos moretones por su cuerpo, pero eso le hizo recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Buscó con su mano a Stanley, esperaba encontrarlo a su lado sin embargo la cama estaba vacía, parecía un desierto, uno lleno de soledad y tristeza.

-¡STANLEY! ¡STANLEY! –gritaba mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras, en su mente únicamente se repetía se fue, lo dejo solo, no eso no era posible.

Entro a la cocina y ahí estaba él, tratando de improvisar el desayuno.

-¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó mientras dejaba las cosas a un lado.

Se abalanzó a sus brazos y de nuevo comenzaba a llorar, si que le aterraba que Stan lo dejara.

-Pensé que te habías ido –dijo por fin sacando la cabeza del pecho de su gemelo.

-No pienso volver a dejarte, creo que eso te lo deje claro anoche –decía señalando una marca en el hombro de Ford.

-Es sólo… que… -odiaba sollozar como cuando era un niño.

Besó sus labios, quería que dejara de dudar y sobre todo de temer. –Te amo tanto idiota sabelotodo, nunca te voy a dejar.

-Yo también te amo cabeza hueca –Ford era ahora quien había iniciado el beso.

No era un beso cargado de pasión como los de la noche pasaba, no estaba la lujuria o el deseo, no era increíblemente sencillo, era un beso tierno, era un beso de amor.

-El desayuno ya esta listo, creo que después de comer debemos de hablar – Ford asintió a las palabras de Stan.

-Pero primero debes deponerte algo – Stanford entre su confusión olvido que estaba completamente desnudo.

-¡Por dios Stanley! –Decía mientras agarraba una toalla de mano e intentaba cubrirse.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-Muy sencillo nerd, me fascina lo que veo –le respondió con una ligera risa.

Se dio la vuelta completamente ruborizado, debía de regresar a su habitación y ponerse algo, mientras cruzaba la puerta pudo escucharlo de nuevo.

-Si que me encanta, ¡es más no te pongas nada! –dijo ahogado en risas.

-¡Te detesto! –respondió antes de subir corriendo.

Volvieron a reír juntos, a estar el uno con el otro, recuperaron eso que creían haber perdido, podían continuar.

Hablaron de lo que les paso, de las cosas que hicieron durante esos diez años, claro no del todo seguían existiendo cosas que ninguno podía revelar, no sin pensar que su respectivo hermano lo odiaría para siempre. Ford le conto sobre sus descubrimientos en Gravity, de las muchas cosas que había descubierto, le conto sobre el portal, acerca del incidente con de su viejo colega y sobre todo le dijo acerca de Bill. Stan también le hablo sobre los fraudes, el trafico, los robos, el ser vaneado en la mayoría de los estados de su país, le conto sobre Colombia, las drogas, además acerca de Jorge y Rico.

En ese mes que había transcurrido más rápido de lo que imaginaban, ahora que volvían a ser felices el tiempo no parecía ser suficiente, la final llegaron a la decisión que debían de desmantelar el portal era demasiado peligroso, después de todo Ford podía hacer grandes cosas con la mayor parte de sus descubrimientos.

Iniciaron temprano, estaba casi desmantelado, reían, en cuanto terminaran podían seguir con sus sueños, si, les emocionaba la idea de viajar por todo el mundo en su barco, pero una fuerte explosión los hizo regresar, el humo les impedía ver.

-¡QUÉ CARAJOS PASA! –gritó Stan.

Varios hombres salieron, aprovechando el caos rodearon a los hermanos Pines.

-¿Qué es esto? Aun no es Halloween –dijo Stan tratando le entender la situación.

-* _Magister imperium accipimus–_ dijo uno de ellos. Uno de ellos avanzo, él lucia tan diferente, tan lúgubre, tan sombrío. No cabía duda ese sujeto era su líder, camino directamente a Stanford, el gemelo mayor sintió como un enorme escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y sólo pudo retroceder.

Stanley leyó el peligro en el ambiente y salió corriendo hasta el lado de Ford, pero no pudo llegar a su lado.

-* _Et interfice eum –_ esas fueron las palabras del sujeto, alcanzó a escuchar el grito de su hermano, volteo hasta donde estaba el tipo más grande y únicamente vio una ráfaga, después de eso ya no existió nada más.

Los gritos de Ford casi desgarraban su garganta, él intentó ir al lado de Stan pero la simple sonrisa de ese hombre lo detuvo. Lo reconoció, no hizo falta que dijera su nombre, ahí estaba, mirándolo de esa manera, sintiendo como poco a poco la muerte avanzaba hacia él.

-Veo que has estado ocupado, pero sabes no me importa que hayas desmantelado el portal –decía mientras seguía avanzando hasta Ford.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le preguntó lleno de furia.

-Los diarios, simplemente quiero los diarios –fue la respuesta del hombre.

-¿Para qué los necesitas? –gritaba mientras veía de reojo el cuerpo de su hermano.

-Eso no es tu incumbencia Stanford, ¡entrégamelos! –ahora si que su voz era sombría.

-¡Nunca! ¡Antes prefiero morir! –lo que él sujeto ignoraba es que por protección había escondido los diarios.

-¿Qué te hizo pensar que saldrías con vida de esta habitación? Te conozco muy bien, y se que nunca destruirías tú investigación, es qué acaso no era el trabajo de tú vida, acaso te importo dejar a tu familia, a tu fracasado hermano. Eres orgulloso y estúpido, eso te hará morir en unos minutos, estoy seguro que los encontrare así que hasta siempre…amigo.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y regresó con sus seguidores, para después decir -¡Mátenlo!

Quiso llegar hasta su hermano pero la misma ráfaga ahora atravesaba su cuerpo, fue extraño no hubo dolor únicamente el vacío.

 _AHORA_

-¿Así que fue él? –le preguntó a Ford apretando los puños.

-Si, lo siento aunque creo que es bastante tarde para una disculpa –evitaba mirar a su hermano.

- _Bien, bien, eso fue bastante divertido aunque no tanto como lo hacen entre ustedes_ –decía el triángulo.

-Ahora más que nunca de quiero vengarme, ¿cuál es el trato Bill? – le gritó Stan.

 _-Simple, atare sus almas a este mundo y cuando aquellos que tienen la llave para desencadenar la profecía lleguen a este pueblo tendrán su venganza._ El demonio comenzó a girar, buscado algo.

-¿Qué necesitas Bill? –preguntó Ford.

 _-Pienso en los objetos a los cuales anclare sus almas, deben de tener un fuerte lazo con cada uno de ustedes. ¡Bingo! –_ dijo gritando Bill _–Seis dedos en tu caso serán tus "ridículos diarios", pero, pero, qué hacer contigo Stanley._

-Ahhh –suspiró Stanley –El Diablo, la bola ocho que me lleve de recuerdo cuando escape de ese auto mordiendo la cajuela, y el fez que le perteneció a nuestro padre.

 _-Resultaste ser un hombre sentimental Stanley Pines_ –Chiper visualizo esas tres cosas.

El demonio del sueño hablo en un idioma completamente desconocido para ambos, después toco sus frentes, y ambos comenzaron a brillar.

 _-Sólo una cosa más antes de que su alma se fragmente, cuando regresen tendrán una nueva forma cortesía de mi espectacular genio… por cierto el pago por atar sus almas será perder los recuerdos de su muerte –_ decía riendo.

 _-¡ESO NO ERA PARTE DEL TRATO!_ –gritaron los dos antes de desvanecerse.

 _-Lo sé, pero eso le quitaría lo divertido_ –nos vemos en una décadas, hizo una reverencia con su sombrero antes de desaparecer.

Ahora únicamente debían de esperar.

 _CUARENTA AÑOS DESPUÉS._

Dos jóvenes caminaban siguiendo un sendero bastante difícil, al parecer tenia muchos años que nadie caminaba por ahí, estaban cansados y un poco molestos, sobre todo ella.

-¿Dipper por que hacemos esto? –le preguntó al castaño.

-Se lo prometimos al abuelo Shermie –contestó Dipper.

-Que clase de promesa fue el intentar averiguar que paso con sus hermanos –decía Mabel refunfuñando.

-Después de todo estaba un poco loco, ¿no lo crees? – le decía un cierta simpatía.

-Además no es como que tengamos muchas opciones –agregó la castaña.

-No –respondió Dipper secamente.

Los dos llegaron, estaban frente a una vieja cabaña, para tener tantos años abandonada estaba bien conservada, se supone que ese era el último lugar donde habían visto a sus tíos abuelos, era lógico comenzar por ese sitio. Ahora solo debían de entrar.

-Dipper tengo miedo –confesó ella.

-No te preocupes Mabs, mientras estemos juntos estaremos bien –la abrazó, dejó escapar un suspiro y pateo la puerta.

Un extraño viento comenzó a soplar, los pájaros huyeron, las criaturas sobrenaturales de Gravity Falls se alertaron, y todo comenzó una vez más.

- _Esta pasando, esta pasando_ –Bill giraba lleno de alegría en su propia dimensión.

-Por fin es el día, ya nadie me detendrá –decía un anciano mirando un libro empotrado e increíblemente resguardado en un pared.

Mientras los dos chicos comenzaban a explorar el piso la cabaña, dentro del sótano oculto una oscuridad sobre natural se desataba.

-Es tiempo Sixer – comenzaba a formarse una gigantesca silueta.

-Es tiempo Cabeza hueca –ahora estaba una sombra traslucida.

-Es hora de la venganza –decía la primera sombra mostrando su nueva sonrisa, su mueca feroz, que dejaba ver cada uno de sus colmillos.

-La venganza a iniciado – el brillo de una gafas iluminaba el lugar.

Nadie sabía que era exactamente que era lo que iba a pasar, pero los pájaros huyendo del pueblo fueron el presagio de que el infierno comenzaría en Gravity Falls.

 **FIN**

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Como siempre gracias por leer, espero que le haya gustado la historia obviamente esta situada en el Demmons AU de GF, se que tiene potencial para ser una historia larga sin embargo confieso que por ahora no tengo tiempo de iniciar otro proyecto sobre todo algo tan demandante, pero bueno tal vez me anime quién sabe.

Hablando de eso, en México estamos por iniciar vacaciones de semana santa por lo que prometo actualizar la mayoría de mis fics, en realidad tengo avances en todos, únicamente es cuestión de que me ponga a escribir.

Por cierto le presumo que ya pre ordene mi Diario 3 y el juego de GF que no podía conseguir. GF podrá haber terminado pero sigue en nuestros corazones.

*Maestro, esperamos sus órdenes.

*Mátenlo

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ADVERTENCIA:**

 **El siguiente fic contiene referencias de violación, sangre, violencia, asesinato y desmembramiento, no es apto para personas sensibles. Si después de lo anterior estas dispuesto a leer pues "Bienvenido seas"**

 **PARADISE**

"Detrás de las más negras tinieblas se escoden los paraísos jamás imaginados"

Elice B.

Había olvidado el número de veces que estuvo en esa habitación, con los años la frecuencia con lo que lo hacía disminuyo, pero no porque su contenido le aburriera o hubiera dejado de interesarle, por el contrario simplemente cruzar la puerta lo hacía estremecerse. Un ligero escalofrío erizaba su piel, su respiración se aceleraba lentamente, y su corazón sonaba cada vez más fuerte, literalmente creía que enloquecería de felicidad. Sí, él enloquecería de dicha, de la infinita alegría que lo consumía dentro de ese lugar, sobre todo ahora que después de tantos años en los que había disfrutado de esa maravilla sin compartirla con nadie estaba por cambiar. Ordenó todo, deleitándose con las historias que estaban detrás de cada cosa, de cada libro, de cada frasco, era su pasado encerrado en esas cuatro paredes. Lo dejó todo listo, lucia casi tan perfecto como en aquel día, fue tan glorioso recordarlo que no pudo dejar de temblar. Salió de la habitación, subió en el elevador y fue por la persona que lo esperaba. Ahí estaba ella leyendo una de sus muchas novelas juveniles, la miró profundamente, se preguntaba como una niña podía entender a la perfección sus sentimientos. Limpió su garganta para que ella volteara.

-¡Tío Ford! –dijo sonriendo.

-¿Estas lista Mabel? –preguntó extendiendo su mano hasta la pequeña.

-Sí, claro. ¡Quiero descubrir la sorpresa que me prometiste! –se sujetó firmemente.

-Bueno entonces vayamos, que él nos está esperando –caminaron tomados de la mano.

El viejo hombre digitó la clave que los conducía hasta su laboratorio, pero en esa ocasión se detuvo un piso antes, el dos estaba señalado, era un lugar que la castaña desconocía. La puerta se abrió lentamente, Ford se arrodillo junto a su sobrina y le dijo con una voz llena de felicidad.

-Bienvenida a mi Paraíso – por primera vez en su vida otro ser humano vería ese lugar.

Mabel sonrió ampliamente, era una deslumbrante sonrisa, llena de alegría, había en ese lugar algo que la maravillaba. Por un momento soltó la mano de su tío y fue corriendo hasta el centro de la habitación, y llena de felicidad dijo mirando lo que se encontraba en medio del lugar.

-¡Es un gustó por fin conocerte Tío Stan!

Ford sonreía, ahora su paraíso tenía un nuevo admirador, ella entendía, su pequeña sobrina podía comprender sus sentimientos, sus emociones, bueno después de todo ella era una Pines.

Mabel se sentó frente a su Tío Stan, lo observó por varios minutos, era tan extraordinario, sus mejillas comenzaban a doler de tanto sonreír.

-Prometiste contarme toda la historia –decía mientras volteaba para ver a Ford.

-Claro, claro, no lo he olvidado. Fue una promesa, y los Pines jamás rompemos una promesa –se sentó en el viejo sofá frente a su escritorio. Mabel fue corriendo para después sentarse en las piernas de su tío.

-¿Estas lista pequeña? –dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

-¡Sí! –se acomodaba en el pecho del viejo Pines.

-Bueno, esta historia comienza hace un poco más de cincuenta años…

* * *

Siempre reían, siempre buscaban una nueva aventura, siempre metiéndose en algún tipo de problema, siempre juntos, eso era lo principal siempre estaban juntos. No tendría por qué ser de otra manera después de todo ellos habían llegado así a este mundo, eran hermanos, eran mejores amigos y siempre inseparables. Ya que uno tenía lo que al otro le faltaba, se complementaban, de esa manera vivían la vida en los viejos suburbios de Jersey, acababan de cumplir doce años cuando algunas cosas comenzaron a cambiar, porque pese a que lo no desearan seguían siendo dos personas y las pequeñas diferencias que existían entre ellos comenzaban a hacerse más notables.

Stanley era despistado, bueno con los deportes pero para nada en la escuela, era simpático, le agradaba a la mayoría y le era fácil hacer amigos. También estaba Stanford, meditabundo en exceso para un niño de su edad, brillante como pocos, era tímido, la mayoría pensaba que era un poco raro pero no únicamente por su polidactilia, a sus compañeros les parecía extraño que su único amigo fuera su hermano gemelo.

Pero ellos tenían algo que muchos nunca entenderían, era algo que iba incluso más allá de su vínculo de hermanos, claro que en ese momento no sabían cómo llamarlo, pero bueno eso sería adelantar hechos en esta historia. El tiempo pasó y la mayoría de la cosas siguieron relativamente iguales, las travesías en la bahía, la búsqueda de monstruos imaginarios, y seguir trabajando en el Stan O' War, aventuras, nenas y tesoros, sí, ese era el plan. Ford seguía brillando por su intelecto y su destreza en varias cosas, Stan por su parte seguía simplemente siendo él, pero siempre regresaba al lado de su hermano, nunca lo dejó por otra persona, pesé a cualquier cosa ellos seguían permaneciendo juntos.

Desde que su padre los inscribió en esas estúpidas clases de box algo comenzaba a ser diferente, Stan mostró tener mucho talento, esto lo hacía ser cada vez más popular, ser feliz sin Ford, y eso era algo que a su gemelo le dolía hasta arrebatarle la respiración.

-¡Hey Sixer! ¿Vamos un rato al muelle? –decía Stan poniéndose su camisa blanca.

-No puedo tengo tarea pendiente para entregar mañana –fue la respuesta de Stanford.

-Aghhh, por qué tienes que ser tan nerd. Es sólo un rato, después de todo no creo que tus notas puedas ser más altas, anímate regresaremos temprano a casa –dijo golpeando ligeramente el hombro de Ford.

-Está bien Stanley, pero a las nueve tenemos que estar en casa –sentencio el gemelo mayor.

Los chicos de la preparatoria solían reunirse en los muelles abandonados, utilizando las viejas bodegas que tenían algo de tétrico ya que en la mayoría estaban los viejos juegos mecánicos desechados, pero a los adolescentes les parecía atractivo. Aquel era un lugar donde podían beber sin que los atraparan, tal vez fumar un poco de hierba, y perderse con las chicas entre caricias subidas de tono o si tenían suerte llegar a tercera base. Para Ford todo eso carecía de sentido, bastante nihilista además de mediocre, que bueno que todos esos pensamientos únicamente se quedaban en su cabeza, vio cómo su gemelo camino hasta un grupo de chicos, por su apariencia algunos eran del club de box y otros quién sabe de qué fosa se escaparon. Llegó hasta el lado de Stan, la mayoría no lo reconoció, eso lo hizo enojar levemente después de todo él también tenía que acudir a esas jodidas clases de boxeo. Toda la conversación fue estúpida, las quejas habituales sobre la escuela, sobre los padres, nada que valiera la pena ser escuchado, risas por los chiste de doble sentido, los cuales Ford encontraba sumamente vulgares, detestaba todo de esa situación. Entonces lo miraba, lo observaba tan atentamente, ahí estaba Stanley, riendo disfrutando, conviviendo con todos, y no lo entendía, en qué momento su hermano había cambiado tanto o acaso era que él mismo se negaba a cambiar, se suponía que de esa manera ellos seguirían juntos. Existían miles de pensamientos en su cabeza, degradándose, descomponiéndose para dejarle solamente un amargo sabor en la boca, tal vez era el sabor a oxido del ligero hilo de sangre que colaba a su lengua por consecuencia de morderse los labios. De amanera intempestiva, fuera de lugar y de mal gusto al menos para Stanford comenzó a sonar música, la letra era sugerente y el ritmo nada atractivo, pero debía de suponer que estaba de moda ya que todos comenzaron a bailar, de la misma manera el alcohol comenzó a circular. Angustia esa era la palabra que se formaba en la cabeza de Ford, lo buscó con la mirada, era necesario que salieran de ese lugar o acabaría teniendo un ataque de ansiedad, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado. Se recargó en uno de los caballitos del viejo carrusel, respiro profundamente, no tenía ni dos minutos que lo había visto bebiendo un par de cervezas lo cual fingiría que no lo vio hacer, pero que le reprocharía en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Toda esa estúpida multitud se encontraba excitada, gritando cantando, bebiendo y dando asco, Ford toco sus sienes si quería marcharse de ese lugar tendría que encontrar a Stanley. Se abrió camino entre todos ellos, el mayor de los gemelos se sintió asqueado entre al olor a mariguana y sudor que inundaba el lugar, sin querer tropezó con alguien, esa sonrisa arrogante la reconocería en cualquier lugar.

-Nunca creí verte por aquí cerebrito, ¿acaso no estás muy lejos de tu biblioteca? –ahí estaba el tono condescendiente que tanto de molestaba a Stanford, aunque existía cierta verdad en esa palabras.

-No estoy de humor Crampelter, así que simplemente cállate y déjame pasar –no tenía la más mínima intención de perder su tiempo con ese idiota.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes tantas agallas fenómeno de seis dedos? –ese hijo de puta había puesto el dedo en llaga. Después de dieciséis años sobre esta tierra Ford seguía sintiéndose vulnerable ante esos comentarios, usualmente Stan le hubiera roto la cara al rubio en ese mismo instante, pero ahora no estaba, Stanford estaba sólo sin saber qué hacer. Él sabía cómo defenderse, pudo borrarle la sonrisa de su imbécil rostro de un simple golpe, y sin embargo no lo hizo porque Ford carecía de muchas cosas, de esas cosas que tenía Stan y una de ellas era el valor. Simplemente bajó la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y siguió buscando a su hermano, maldita sea tenía que salir rápidamente de ese lugar.

En contra de toda su naturaleza se acercó a preguntarle a uno de los chicos con los que había estado su hermano platicando, dónde diablos estaba ese cabeza hueca.

-Mmmm, disculpa… viste dónde se metió Stanley –dijo tratando se sonar lo más elocuente posible.

-¿Lee? Creo… que se fue por allá –dijo señalando la zona de las bodegas –pero esta uno poco ocupado –hizo una mueca grotesca con sus dedos y lengua la cual no reconoció Ford.

-Porque no te quedas conmigo un rato –decía el tipo mientras le pasaba el brazo sobre los hombros –podemos pasárnosla bien.

-¡No! –contestó alejándose inmediatamente de ese sujeto. Siguió caminado en busca de Stan, ahora sí que estaba enojado, tenía de ganas de salir corriendo. Fue en la dirección que le señalo el tipo, iba maldiciendo entre dientes, las bodegas eran solitarias ideales para las parejas que quieran perderse un rato. No entendía que haría ahí su hermano, pero lo vital era encontrarlo para poder largarse, escuchó su risa, la reconocería en medio del infierno de ser necesario, deseaba correr pero eso delataría su ansiedad por lo que camino rápidamente, y al llegar no supo de pensar.

En efecto ahí estaba Stanley, sin embargo no estaba sólo. Una chica le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos, se besaban intensamente, hasta los oídos de Ford llegaron todos los sonidos obscenos que ambos hacían, ya que eso no era únicamente una sesión de besos. Las manos de Stan se alternaban entre debajo de la blusa de la adolescente y dentro de sus atrevidos pantalones cortos, no solo eran los vulgares gemidos que provenían de la boca de esa pequeña zorra, era él, era Stan, su hermano estaba ahí entregándose a esa perra. Lo escuchó decir cuánto la deseaba, que era lo que le haría, sintió que vomitaría si permanecía ahí un segundo más, pero sus piernas no reaccionaban. Se obligó a moverse clavándose en la pierna la punta del bolígrafo que traía en el bolsillo de su camisa, fue el momento preciso porque aquella puta se había arrodillado frente a Stan y le desabrochaba lentamente los pantalones.

Salió corriendo, no se detuvo hasta después de un par de cuadras, hasta que fue necesario recuperar el aliento, además de que sus ojos llenos de lágrimas no le permitían ver, todo eso parecía una pesadilla llena de imágenes que se iban pausando que le causaban pequeños choques eléctricos en su cabeza. ¿Acaso realmente era todo tan despreciable? No había presenciado nada fuera de lugar, nada que alguien de su edad no viviera o sintiera, sobre todo lo relacionado al sexo, el mismo sabía lo que era la excitación, lo que era masturbarse, súbitamente regresaron la imágenes de Stan con Carla, porque la había reconocido sabía que era la hija menor de los McCorkle. Dónde estaba la señorita perfección, la chica popularidad, además de ser la presidenta de la Club de Buenos Modales de la preparatoria, ahora estaba concentrada en hacerle sexo oral a su hermano. No resistió esa idea, se recargo en la esquina de un viejo callejón y comenzó a vomitar, estuvo así por varios minutos, hasta que únicamente era jugo gástrico lo que subía por su garganta. Le seguía faltando el aliento, su cabeza dolía demasiado, sus piernas tambalearon realmente era patético y débil, y sí que se odiaba por eso. Hubiera deseado pensar en ideas más originales para no regresar ese día a su casa, no tener que ver el rostro de Stan, no se creía capaz de enfrentarlo, pero tenía después de todo que regresar y terminar el proyecto para su clase de ciencias. Eran casi las diez de la noche cuando llego por fin a su casa, la distancia de los muelles no era mucha, pero hizo todo lo necesario para usar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. Se sintió afortunado de que su padre no estuviera lo suficientemente interesado en él para preguntarle dónde había estado, su madre tampoco estaba ya que estaba de visita con Sherman que hace unos meses se había convertido en padre. Subió lentamente las escaleras, sus piernas al parecer seguían sin querer responder, estaba tan harto de todo, que lo único que deseaba era dormir, lástima que el sueño tendría que esperar al menos un par de horas. Giró lentamente la perilla, sin embargo no termino de abrir la puerta cuando se encontró de frente con Stanley.

-¡Sixer! ¿Dónde te habías metido? –le preguntó con su usual calma – Desapareciste, te busque por todos lados, pensé que tendría que poner letreros en toda la cuidad con tu foto además del letrero "Nerd perdido, le gustan las bibliotecas además de Calabozos, Calabozos y más Calabozos. Se ofrece recompensa"

-¡¿Es en serio Stanley?! –lo hizo a un lado empujándolo.

-No te enojes, sólo esperaba que nos divirtiéramos un rato, ya sabes que sacaras tu nariz de los libros aunque sea un poco –decía sujetando a su hermano del hombro.

-¡Sí que eres idiota! ¡¿Acaso crees que yo me podría divertir entre ese grupo de imbéciles?! ¿No sé qué encuentras de divertido al estar con ellos? Pero la verdad me importa un carajo, estoy harto, no quiero escucharte, no quiero verte, por favor déjame en paz. Fue hasta su escritorio, tomó sus libros y comenzó su tarea.

Stan no dijo nada, salió de la habitación y lo dejo solo. Ford intentaba concentrarse en su tarea, pero no le resultaba fácil, no podía dejar de pensar en su gemelo. Terminó un poco después de medianoche, se ducho rápidamente y se metió a la cama, aunque sabía que le resultaría más que inútil intentar conciliar el sueño. Repasaba mentalmente algunos de los nombres de las constelaciones lo que era su equivalente a contar ovejas, la leve luz del pasillo colándose a su habitación le indico que por fin Stanley regresaba. No era necesario que le preguntara que había hecho Ford lo sabía perfectamente, como en las demás ocasiones en las que discutían Stanley estuvo golpeando el saco de box en la cochera, esa era su manera de templar sus ánimos. Sintió como la orilla de su cama se hundía, reconocería el peso de su hermano en cualquier circunstancia.

-Lo siento –por fin se disculpaba.

-¿Cómo sabes que esa disculpa llegaría a mis oídos? Tal vez ya estaba dormido –decía Ford intentando decir algo inteligente.

-Te conozco Ford, no estarías dormido. Tu enojo no te lo permitiría, de la misma manera que mi culpa no lo hace –suspiro profundamente al terminar la frase.

-No es tu culpa, es sólo… sólo –no encontraba las palabras para decir lo que sentía. –Stan… ¿crees que soy raro?

-No digas eso, además qué tiene de malo ser diferente. Yo mismo lo soy… -por un momento hubo silencio.

-Pero… pero tú eres tan distinto de mí, eres agradable, le caes bien a todos, siempre estas sonriendo. Yo no puedo hacer nada de eso… y me da miedo que… que… te alejes de mi –Ford también se sentó en la cama apretando ligeramente las sabanas.

-Sixer si no te conociera pensaría que estas coqueteando conmigo –Ford agradeció que la luces siguieran apagadas porque las palabras de Stan lo habían hecho sonrojarse completamente.

-Ford… no importa lo que pase estaremos juntos, porque somos amigos, somos hermanos y somos gemelos. Es una promesa así que ¡Choca lo seis! –aun entre penumbras chocaron sus manos.

Estarían juntos por siempre, era una promesa y las promesas no se rompen, eso era lo que Ford necesitaba creer. Así trascurrieron dos años más de sus vidas, pero pese a las palabras de Stan las cosas seguían cambiando, se hizo amigo de ese engreído punk de mierda, y lo peor comenzó a salir con ella, con putita de los muelles, y se atrevió a llamarla "novia", a salir con esa perra todos los días, a llevarla a la casa, pero sobre todo hizo a Ford a un lado.

Miles de ideas atravesaron la cabeza de Ford para solucionar ese problema, algunas eran realmente oscuras pero él las creía necesarias, pero resulta increíble como a veces actúa el destino, su ridículo amigo simplemente un día se fue, le dejo una nota dentro del casillero y desapareció. Lo mejor fue lo que hizo ella, lo engaño con un hippie de mierda, tenía meses viéndole la cara, la supuesta chica de sus sueños lo dejo en un santiamén por un patético intento de músico, intento recurarla enviándole flores pero ella las regresó todas.

Maldita sea, todo eso tuvo mella en Stan, parecía triste, le costaba sonreír, por más que lo intentaba su hermano no era feliz. ¿Es que acaso Ford no era suficiente? ¿Por qué necesitaba de otros para ser feliz? Después de todo ellos estaban juntos, y eso era lo único que debía de importar.

-¡Hey cabeza hueca! Vamos sonríe, Rick está bien dónde quiera que este y bueno Carla… bueno esa es otra historia - ¿Qué esperabas idiota es una puta? Pensó Stanford.

-Sé que es tonto, pero realmente los extraño –dijo Stan dejándose caer en la cama de su hermano.

-Bueno ahora podemos pasar más tiempo juntos después de todo este es nuestro último año en la preparatoria –señaló Ford.

\- Sí, lo sé… tu pronto te iras a tu universidad de ciencia ficción para nerds, y yo me quedare aquí siendo un bueno para nada –por ahora nada le parecía claro.

-Eso espero… aunque yo quiero que tú vayas conmigo. Lo recuerdas juntos para siempre –decía Ford dando la vuelta a la silla de su escritorio.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó Stan.

-Por supuesto, ¿qué haría sin ti? Tal vez podamos rentar un pequeño departamento, tu buscarías un trabajo, mmmm realmente no lo sé, todavía hay cosas que pensar –ellos no debían de separarse.

Stanley saltó de la cama y comenzó a abrasarlo. – ¡Eso suena genial Nerd!

Cuando dijo eso sus rostros quedaron tan cerca el uno del otro, Ford pudo sentir la calidez del aliento de su hermano colarse en su boca, sintió la calidez del cuerpo de Stan colándose por cada poro de su piel, ahí estaba tan cerca a su hermano, observando su labios, deseando, saboreando probarlos.

No supo bien porque lo hizo, eran tanto el tiempo que había soñado con hacerlo que le costaba darse cuenta que ese beso estaba pasando en realidad.

Era un sueño, estaba probando un pequeño paraíso, la textura, la suavidad de los labios de Stan, el sabor de su boca, todo era perfecto.

-¡¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?! –Stan lo empujo.

Algo se rompió muy dentro de Stanford, hacía tiempo que él lo sabía, estaba enamorado de su hermano, lo amaba tan profundamente que dolía, que lo paralizaba, que lo confundía aunque lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de amarlo.

-Lo siento… me deje llevar –trataba de encontrar una salida.

Stan pudo ver el miedo y la tristeza en los ojos de su hermano, y simplemente lo dejo pasar. –Sí, creo que ambos nos dejamos llevar, bueno me tengo que ir quede en salir un rato con Jimmy.

-Lo siento… -Ford no estuvo seguro si fue capaz de escucharlo, después de todo Stan ya se había marchado.

Las cosas volvieron a cambiar, ahora su hermano era distante, y evitaba estar con él. Una pregunta giraba sin cesar en su cabeza ¿Por qué Stanley no lo amaba? Ford lo entendía a la perfección, su hermano, no lo amaba, jamás lo amaría, y eso lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Llegó la tan ansiada Feria Científica, si esa era su oportunidad de redención, conseguiría la beca y ambos saldrían de ese maldito lugar, y estarían juntos, si por fin estarían juntos para siempre. Pero aquello no ocurrió, sólo unas cuantas palabras sobre un viaje desperdiciado y una máquina de movimiento perpetuo inútil. Todos esos días habían sido álgidos, pero no esperaba que su padre echara de la casa a Stanley por eso, y mucho menos que el mismo cerrara esa cortina para negarse a verlo.

-¡Dame seis! –lo escuchó gritar, maldito egoísta ahora si importaba lo que él tuviera que decir, o que pensar, cuando hace un par de semanas huía de Ford como si estuviera enfermo, no le tendría consideración por su propia culpa estaba en la calle.

Quiso llenarse de odio, de rencor hacia Stanley pero simplemente no podía, ese cuarto que ahora le pertenecía únicamente a él parecía tan inmenso, las crisis de ansiedad se incrementaban en la escuela, nada sin su hermano parecía funcionar. Intentó hablar con su padre para que Stan regresara pero no accedió. Para su fortuna el mismo Stanley fue quien llamo a su madre para despedirse sin embargo fue Ford quien contesto, acordaron verse en el muelle para hablar, simplemente hablar.

Cuando se encontraron todo fue tan incómodo ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, pereciera que las palabras entre ellos se hubieran acabado.

-Sabes Sixer en un inicio creí que el que me corrieran de la casa fue lo peor que me paso en la vida, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que nos es así –fue Stan quien rompió el silencio y continuó hablando. – Esta es la oportunidad que necesito para averiguar quién soy y que es lo que deseo hacer.

Sujetó a Ford por lo hombros y le dijo – Perdóname por haber estropeado tu máquina de nerd, realmente lo siento, pero estoy seguro que a la Universidad que vayas te irá genial después de todo eres un genio. Creo que ha llegado el momento de que cada uno tome su camino, creo que eso es lo que significa crecer – y le dio un abrazo.

No lo podía creer, no era posible que estuviera escuchando eso, dónde había quedado la promesa de siempre juntos, ahora Stanley lo abandonaría, lo estaba dejando solo, Stanley lo estaba dejando sólo.

-Pero qué paso con las nenas, los tesoros y los viajes –preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Bueno eso fue cuando éramos niños –se rascaba la cabeza –es tiempo de buscar algo más. Además a mí me suena como un maravilloso plan para la vejez.

Ahí estaba Stanley sonriéndole, con esa perfecta y maravillosa sonrisa mandándolo al diablo, deshaciéndose de él. En ese momento deseaba… deseaba… deseaba… con todo su corazón matarlo, pero no lo hizo, no hizo nada, únicamente le devolvió la sonrisa, se enjugo patéticamente un lágrima y le dijo –Está bien.

-Gracias por entender Bro, por favor despide me mamá y del viejo. ¡Nos vemos pronto! –Stanford lo vio alejarse silbando, como si nada en este mundo de mierda importara, sin que el dejar a su hermano gemelo le importara un carajo.

-¡Oh! ¡Tío Ford eso es tan triste! –decía la castaña limpiándose las lágrimas y la nariz.

-Mabel teníamos un trato, no me interrumpirías hasta que te terminara de contar la historia –dijo el viejo Pines intentado reprender.

-Lo siento, por favor continua. Ya no te voy a interrumpir, es promesa de gemela –dijo sonriéndole una vez más a su tío.

Mentiroso, Stanley siempre fue un mentiroso, pasaron más de diez malditos años para que se volvieran a ver, diez años de miseria, dolor, miedo pero sobre todo de soledad, del inmenso vacío que le genera a Stanford que su hermano no estuviera a su lado.

Le envió una postal, no estaba seguro de si su hermano vendría pero después de unos cuantos meses una mañana como cualquier otra tocaron a la puerta. Al principio no supo bien porque la mandó, pero con el pasar de los días lo fue comprendiendo mejor, él tenía que mostrárselo, le enseñaría a Stanley el paraíso que había descubierto.

Cuando abrió la puerta ninguno de los dos supo que decir, permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, tal vez ambos meditaban cada una de las palabras que dirían, al menos eso era lo que hacía Stanford.

-¿Vienes solo? –le preguntó Ford.

-¿Con quién podría venir? –Stanley lo miró un tanto expectante.

-Tienes razón, es solo que… bueno olvídalo. Pasa, pasa aquí afuera realmente hace frío –por fin estaban juntos otra vez.

Mientras avanzaban Stanley observaba detenidamente todo lo que se encontraba dentro de ese lugar, parecía una pequeña casa del terror improvisada, decidió que no le daría tanta importancia después de todo esas eran la clase de cosas que tanto le gustaban a su hermano. Continuaron avanzando hasta la cocina, ahí Stanford preparo un poco de café para ambos, Stan disfrutó de sentir la calidez de la taza en sus manos tomando lánguidamente sorbo a sorbo la bebida. En cambio Stanford estaba concentrado en el aspecto de su hermano, parecía tener unos cuantos kilos de más, además de ese ridículo corte de cabello también su piel lucía un tanto bronceada, su barba estaba crecida terriblemente similar a la que él tenía en esos días, su ropa parecía vieja un tanto sucia y desgastada, pareciera que realmente la hubiera pasado mal, no lo pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Bueno… ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿De qué tenemos que hablar? –dijo Stan sirviéndose un poco más de café.

-Mmmm, más que hablar es algo que tengo que mostrarte, pero no hay prisa podemos tomarnos esto con calma, después de todo son casi doce años sin vernos –respondió dándole un largo trago a su café.

-Dime qué ha sido de tu vida –al ver la expresión de su hermano supo que esa no era una pregunta muy agradable, parecía que había abierto una herida, así que por qué no hacerla sangrar.

-Perdón si te molesta mi pregunta, es simplemente qué me preguntaba si habías encontrado tu camino –se dio cuenta de cómo Stan bajó la mira al piso.

-En un principio creí que te equivocabas, pero después de unos cuantos años sobre todo al llegar a Gravity Falls supe que tenías razón, tenía que buscar, tenía que encontrar mi destino y gracias a ti lo encontré –Stan no pudo evitar pensar que la sonrisa de Ford realmente tenía algo malo.

-Pero no es tiempo de hablar de mí, esa historia la conozco, quiero saber que ha hecho todos estos años mi gemelo favorito. Debió de ser algo sumamente interesante para que no pudieras ni siquiera llamarme una sola vez en todos estos años –sí que su hermano comenzaba a actuar extraño.

Pese a muchas cosas él era su hermano, él era su familia, así que Stanley decidió contarle todo lo que hizo en ese tiempo, después de todo también lo había extraño, sentía que se había equivocado al alejarse, después de todo al parecer su padre tenía razón y él era un cabeza hueca bueno para nada.

-Así que escapaste mordiendo la cajuela de un auto –decía Ford levantando ligeramente la ceja.

-Sí –afirmó Stan rascándose un poco la cabeza.

-El bronceado es por el tiempo que pasaste en Colombia –dijo inquisitivo.

-Sí, bueno después de todo no tiene realmente mucho que regrese al país –respondía recordando varías cosas las cuales preferiría olvidar.

-¿Y el corte de cabello? –preguntó el Sixer sorbiendo su último trago de café.

-Es moda Stanford –contesto ruborizándose un poco después el Mullet se unía a muchas de las malas decisiones tomadas en su vida.

-Sabes en estos años hice muchas cosas de las cuales me arrepiento, algunas las cuales sinceramente prefiero no recordar, así que por favor no me preguntes sobre ellas. Pero entre tantos fracasos y errores hay uno del cual aún me arrepiento, es por eso que vine, porque sé que todo fue mi culpa… Ford por favor perdóname por haberme ido, por haberte dejado. Realmente pensé que podría hacerlo por mi cuenta, que podría ser alguien en esta vida, pero… pero me doy cuenta que no soy más que un fracaso. Ja, papá tenía razón, tú pudiste salir adelante pese a que estropee tu oportunidad de ir a la Universidad de tus sueños, conseguiste este lugar y seguir con tus investigaciones, probablemente uno de tus inventos cambie a este mundo. Así que "Gracias" por traerme de vuelta a tu vida –mientras lo decía no dejo de apretar sus puños y miró directamente a su hermano.

-¡Oh! Stan, no sabes que feliz me hace escucharte –Ford se levantó de su silla y fue hasta donde estaba su hermano, lo abrazo por unos momentos. Dios seguía sintiéndose como lo recordaba, era tibio y suave, sí que había extrañado esa sensación.

-Todos merecemos un nuevo inicio, y tal vez este lo sea para ambos –dijo Ford –pero sin darnos cuenta se ha hecho tarde, además de que tú has viajado, así que porque no descansas después de todo ahora tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Tienes razón, tú también te iras a dormir Ford –pregunto Stan recogiendo su mochila.

-No, aún tengo que trabajar en algunas cosas pero no te preocupes. Descansa y nos vemos mañana para seguir poniéndonos al día –la sonrisa de Ford parecía tan serena.

Stan se instaló en la habitación de huéspedes, hacía tanto tiempo que no dormía sobre una cama, es más dentro de una habitación que en unos cuantos minutos se quedó dormido, en su boca se formó una sonrisa mientras que recordaba una vieja promesa "nenas, tesoros y viajes". No supo cuántas horas estuvo dormido hasta que un ruido extraño lo despertó, reconoció la voz de su hermano, parecía que hablaba con alguien, tal vez un vecino, un conocido, miró el reloj de la pared y eran a penas las tres de mañana.

Había pasado por muchas mierdas como para no darse cuenta de cuando algo no estaba bien, era un mentiroso profesional y sabía que su hermano le ocultaba algo, no estaba seguro de que era pero Stanford no le decía toda la verdad. Se levantó, fue hasta la puerta intentando escuchar lo que Ford decía.

-Sí, lo sé traerlo no era parte de los planes, pero te lo aseguro esto no cambia nada. Listo ya tengo lo que necesitaba –fue lo que alcanzo a escuchar además de otras cosas que le perecieron totalmente ininteligibles. No era que el dialogo en sí mismo fue extraño, además de que el hecho de que no entendiera lo que decía Ford en otros idiomas no era raro después de todo el Nerd puedo aprender un montón de "ridículos" idiomas en estos años, lo que no pasó desapercibido es que Stanley nunca escucho otra voz más que la de su hermano.

Pasó una semana, Stan no puedo dejar pensar que su hermano actuaba un tanto extraño, pero la mayor parte del día actuaba "normal", pero cada noche ocurría lo mismo, lo escuchaba hablar con alguien, tenía diálogos tan largos sobre cosas como dimensiones, el origen de las rarezas de Gravity Falls, siempre la voz de Ford pero nunca la otra persona. Además de que Ford siempre parecía cansado, lo cual resultaba obvio pues trabajaba día y noche, Stan ahora estaba realmente preocupado de que le estuviera pasando algo realmente malo a su hermano.

Cenaban en el comedor cuando Stan por fin se atrevió a hablar sobre lo que comenzaba a angustiarle.

-Ford… me preguntaba. No crees que es tiempo de que tomes un descanso, sé que esta investigación es muy importante para ti, pero me preocupas, luces cansado, casi no duermes, es más creo que no lo haces. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas solo en este lugar? –le preguntó Stan.

-Eso no es relevante Stanley, pero lo hago aquí si lo es, esto cambiara a la humidad, además que significa un poco de soledad en cambio del conocimiento infinito, ese no significa nada –le respondió de la manera más fría posible.

-Pero entiendo tu preocupación, creo que ha llegado el momento en que por fin conozcas mi más grande logro, tuve que esperar unos cuantos días después de todo no confió en nadie y eso te incluye a ti –la mirada y la voz de Ford eran cada vez más sombrías.

En efecto durante todos esos años Stanley había visto y hecho cosas moralmente cuestionables, conocido lo peor de la humanidad, creía aunque fuera un poco entender la vida, pero lo que estaba viendo simplemente no lo podía comprender.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Qué es todo esto Ford? –le preguntaba a su hermano, mientras trataba de entender cuál era el fin de tan intricada estructura.

-Alguna vez te has preguntado de dónde viene todo eso que no entendemos, las cosas que lo humanos por miedo a su propia ignorancia llama monstruos, tal vez lo sean a los ojos de quien no comprende, pero yo siempre desee saber más -hablaba sin ver a su hermano.

-¿Monstruos? Te refieres a cosas como los vampiros u hombres lobos –preguntó Stan.

-No solo hombres lobo o vampiro, duendes, hadas, unicornios, fantasmas… demonios. Todas esas criaturas que la historia de la humanidad toma en su mayoría como un simple leyenda –continuaba hablando.

-¿Realmente existen esas cosas? -le preguntó su hermano.

Stanford volteó a verlo, su mirada, su mirada parecía estar tan fuera de sí y con un extraño brillo amarillo, camino hasta su hermano hasta quedar frente a él. –No sólo existen, hay muchas más que ni yo mismo soy capaz de imaginar, y todas las he encontrado en este lugar, en ese pequeño paraíso conocido como Gravity Falls. Y esa es la puerta que traerá todo a esta realidad, me permitirá entender el porqué de cada rareza, su origen, me permitirá aprender, y así cambiar este mundo.

-Pero…pero… ¿Qué le pasara a nuestro mundo Ford? ¿Qué pasara si activas esa cosa? –le decía un desesperado Stan.

-Eso es lo maravilloso de ser un científico, el poder descubrir algo totalmente nuevo. ¿Qué pasara una vez que la active? No lo sé a decir verdad, pero supongo que podría destruirse la realidad que conocemos, tal vez que este planeta se parte por la mitad, o que un sinfín de pesadillas sean liberadas sobre este pueblo, o quizás no pase nada. Pero para averiguar el resultado no queda más que activarla –dijo riendo.

-¿Alguien más sabe sobre esto Ford? –lo cuestiono Stan.

-Supongo que por ahora únicamente quedamos tú y yo –le respondió.

-Además tengo mis diarios, que son registro de cada conocimiento descubierto en este lugar –al decirlo saco un desgastado libro de su chaqueta. –Aquí he registrado cada cosa, cada criatura, cada monstruo, y sobre todo está el complejo mecanismo de esta estructura, como operarla, como detenerla, pero sobre todo como entenderla.

-Y todo comenzara cuando apriete este pequeño botón –en medio del laboratorio estaba lo que le daría la respuesta que tanto buscaba Stanford.

-¡Detente! –le gritó su hermano. -¡POR FAVOR DETENTE! No sabes que puede pasar, y si esto destruye el mundo, que pasara con todas las personas inocentes que morirán. ¡Por Dios Ford! El pueblo está lleno de niños.

-¿Inocentes Stanley? Nadie en este mundo es inocente, nadie merece la piedad, es que acaso no te das cuenta la humanidad llego a un punto sin retorno, nada de lo que pase será peor. ¿Hablas de niños? Niños como el pequeño bastardo de Crampelter, que no dejo de atormentarme hasta que me fui de Jersey, no Stan todos han sido contaminados, corrompidos. Yo únicamente busco darle a la humanidad un nuevo inicio, uno paraíso donde existir, eso es todo lo que quiero.

Loco, fue la palabra que cruzó por la mente de Stanley, Ford simplemente se había vuelto loco. -¿Qué pasara con Mamá y Papá? Con Shermie, con su hijo, es tú sobrino. ¿Acaso ellos tampoco importan? –deseaba que pudiera hacerlo entrar en razón.

-No –una sola palabra tajante –No me importa ninguno un carajo, ellos también me dejaron solo. Ellos también se alejaron de mí… ahora esto es todo lo que tengo… todo lo que me importa.

-¡MIERDA STANFORD! ¡Lo que dices es una locura! –Stan se reusaba a creer que su hermano fuera capaz de todo eso. –Ford te he escuchado… te he escuchado hablar solo durante las noches, no comes, nunca duermes, es normal que no pienses bien –quiso acercarse y sujetar del hombro a su hermano.

-¡¿Normal?! ¡¿Normal? ¡Qué mierdas sabes tú de lo que es normal! ¡¿Qué carajos se yo?! ¡Si pase toda mi vida como un maldito fenómeno de seis dedos! ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Tú no sabes lo asqueroso que se siente ser yo! Y… Y… ¡por eso me dejaste! ¡Se supone que estaríamos siempre juntos! ¡Arruinaste mi vida! –le gritaba mientras unas lágrimas se escurrían de sus mejillas.

-Lo siento Ford… no sabía que te sentías así, en serio creí que lo mejor era alejarnos. Que estabas confundido con respecto a mí, que yo te podría ayudar si te dejaba sacar todo tu potencial, si te permitía hacerlo por ti mismo. Pero veo que me equivoque y que únicamente te lastime, sin embargo esta no es la solución, arriesgar todo y a todos no te quitara la soledad. Por favor entiéndelo, podemos volver a intentarlo, podemos estar juntos, podemos volver a ser familia –decía Stan intentando abrazar a su hermano.

-¿Piensas que podemos tener una segunda oportunidad? –le dijo Ford mientras sonreía ligeramente.

-Claro que sí, tú y yo siempre seremos "hermanos" –Stan extendió sus brazos, Ford fue hasta ellos y se acurrucó en el pecho de su hermano.

-Gracias Stan, era todo lo que necesita escuchar –Stanley sintió un leve pinchazo en el cuello y como sus piernas inmediatamente se desvanecían –yo nunca quise que sólo fuéramos hermanos…

-Ford… -dijo tocándose el cuello antes de desvanecerse y después todo fue oscuridad.

Stanley no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, tal vez fueron solo unos minutos, tal vez horas o días, no estaba seguro de nada. Abrió lentamente los ojos, la luz era bastante tenue, pero pudo distinguir que ese lugar era una clase de estudio, intentó ponerse de pie pero no pudo estaba atado de pies y manos, sus brazos estaban extendidos y sujetos a argollar clavadas en el piso. Estaba rodeado de velas y sobre un dibujo el cual no podía distinguir, qué mierdas estaba pasando, dónde diablos estaba Stanford, levantó su cabeza en busca de su hermano, hasta que una voz entre las penumbras lo hiso voltear.

-Me alegra que estés despierto –por qué la voz de Ford le causo ese escalofrío.

-¡Por Dios Ford! Suéltame esta es una locura –intentaba zafarse pero todo era inútil.

Escuchó como lentamente Ford camino hasta él, se colocó al nivel de sus pies, y desde ahí lo observaba, el brillo sombrío de las gafas era todo lo que podía distinguir, y esa sensación de pánico que cada vez era más grande. Su hermano le causaba miedo, un miedo infinito que le helaba la sangre.

-Él dijo que no lo entenderías, y que intentarías detenerme, pero yo quise creer en ti. Después de todo eres… eres… bueno eso en realidad no importa. Él me mostro todo de lo que sería capaz, todo lo que estaba buscando, él me mostro la verdad y me ayudo a construir todo esto –dijo riendo.

-¡No sé de quién hablas! Pero no te está manipulando, este no eres tú, el Ford que yo conozco jamás lastimaría a alguien, nunca lo haría y mucho menos a mí, porque el Ford que yo conozco me quiere y lo quiero ¡ESO NUNCA VA A CAMBIAR! –algo de su gemelo debía de seguir existiendo ahí adentro.

-Tienes razón –avanzó un poco más y se sentó en ahorcadas sobre Stan –Yo no solamente te quiero, yo te amo Stanley, te amo tanto, que cada día lejos de ti fue un maldito infierno. Sujetó fuertemente el rostro de su hermano y comenzó a besarlo, lo obligó a que abriera su boca, quería saborearlo, llenarse de ese sentimiento tan exquisito, mordió los labios de Stan hasta hacerlo sangrar. Soltó a su gemelo hasta que fue necesario respirar.

-¡Maldita sea! Esto es mejor de lo que imagine –recorrió con sus manos el dorso de Stan.

-¿Por qué eres tan maravilloso Stanley? Ese beso fue increíble, tantos años para volver a probar tus labios. Fue hermoso. ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad que fue hermoso? Tú también lo deseabas ¿Verdad? –Stan no contestó únicamente desvió la mirada.

Lo agarró por el cuello de la chaqueta azotándolo una y otra vez. ¡CONTESTA! ¡CONTESTA! ¡CONTESTA MALDITA SEA! –pero Stanley no dijo una sola palabra.

Ford comenzó a reír frenéticamente. –Eres patético Stanley, pero aun así yo quería darte una oportunidad de ser parte de todo, de que vieras el cambio con tus propios ojos, yo… yo… yo… sólo quería que me amaras. Pero veo que eso nunca será así, sin embargo eso no impide que podamos estar juntos para siempre, Stanley y Stanford Pines juntos toda la eternidad –unió sus frentes.

Se incorporó lentamente y saco de su chaqueta un pequeño chuchillo, todo el cuerpo de Stanley se estremeció.

-Este es un athame*, un pequeño regalo de mi amigo, sirve para muchas cosas, pero hoy me servirá para esto –Ford elevó sus manos sobre su cabeza, Stan cerró los ojos cuando vio que el cuchillo se estrellaría directamente es su pecho. Pero su vida no fue extinguida de un solo golpe, abrió los ojos y presenció cómo en un simple movimiento su camisa y chaqueta eran desgarradas.

Ford acariciaba su pecho, su cuello, su abdomen. Volvió a besar los labios de Stan aunque estuvieran cerrados, lamió el hilo de sangre que de ellos escurría, le mordió el cuello hasta dejarle marcas rojas, le enterró las uñas en el dorso hasta que lo hizo sangrar, después deslizó sus manos hasta la entrepierna de Stan y comenzó a acariciarla.

-¡Detente! ¡Por favor detente Ford! Por favor no lo hagas… ¡NOSOTROS SOMOS HERMANOS! –decía Stan llorando.

 _-¿QUÉ ME DETENGA? ¿QUÉ ME DETENGA? ACOSÓ TE DOY ASCO PORQUE NO SOY MUJER, PORQUE NO SOY LA PUTA DE CARLA MCCORCKLE MAMÁNDOTELA EN MEDIO DE UNA MUELLE LLENO DE BASURA, O GRITANDO COMO PERRA EN LA PARTE DE ATRÁS DE TU AUTO. JA, O TAL VEZ ES PORQUE SOY HOMBRE. NO, ESA TAMBIÉN ES SERÍA UNA MENTIRA DE TU PARTE. ACOSO CREES QUE NUNCA SUPE LO TUYO Y LO DE SÁNCHEZ, COMO AHORA ERAS TÚ QUIEN SE LA MAMABA PARA QUE DEJARA ROMPERLE EL CULO._ _DESPUÉS DE TODO A TI TAMBIÉN TE GUSTABA "EXPERIMENTAR". ¡YA SE! NECESITAS QUE TE PAGUE PARA QUE TE SIENTAS MENOS CULPABLE. ¿DIME QUÉ SE SIENTE ACOSTARTE CON UN TIPO DIFERENTE CADA NOCHE? ¿EH? ¿QUÉ SE SIENTE? ¿ACASO TE GUSTABA COMO UN PERFECTO DESCONOCIDO TE TOCABA? ¿FUE RICK O FUE TU PRIMER CLIENTE QUIÉN TE HIZO GEMIR COMO PUTA MIENTRAS TE LO METÍA? ¡CONTESTAME! ¡CONTESTAME! ¡¿MALDITA SEA POR QUÉ YO NO SOY TAN BUENO PARA QUE ME AMES?!_

Algo de manera súbita hizo "click" en la cabeza de Stanley, Ford podía saber lo de Carla y lo de Rick, pero como sabía que tuvo que prostituirse para sobre vivir si tenían casi doce años sin verse, cómo es que Ford lo había descubierto.

Ford terminó de romper la chamarra después apretó sus antebrazos y continuó hablando. – _QUIERES HABLAR DE LO CORRECTO, PERO QUE SON TODAS ESAS MARCAS EN TUS BRAZOS, TE CREÍA UN POCO MÁS INTELIGENTE, PERO VEO QUE ME EQUIVOQUE. ¿CUÁNTOS AÑOS FUERON? ¿CUÁNTOS AÑOS PASASTE DROGÁNDOTE? PERO NO SOLO TE DROGABAS, TAMBIÉN LAS VENDÍAS. HABLAS DE PREOCUPARSE POR LOS DEMÁS, PERO NUNCA TE IMPORTO CUANTOS SE FRIERON EL CEREBRO GRACIAS A TI, DESPUÉS DE TODO ELLOS ÚNICAMENTE ERAN DINERO FÁCIL. TÚ TAMPOCO ERES INOCENTE… –_ seguía gritando Stanford.

 _-¿CÓMO LO SUPISTE FORD? ¿CÓMO SUPISTE LO DE LAS DROGAS? ¿CÓMO SUPISTE QUE YO ME PROSTITUÍA? –_ le preguntó Stan con la voz cortada por el llanto.

El gemelo mayor se acercó hasta el oído de Stanley y le susurró – _ÉL LO VE TODO…_

Al escuchar esa palabras Stan no tuvo duda su hermano había perdido la cordura, no sabía de qué o quién hablaba, pero en esa situación ya poco importaba después de todo él lo sentía, él lo entendió nada nunca volvería a ser igual.

-Ford ya nada de eso importa, cometí muchos errores pero tú también. Por favor suéltame, podemos arreglar esto, podemos salir adelante si estamos juntos. ¡Por favor Ford detente! –le seguía suplicando Stan.

-Dime Stanley. ¿Si te suelto? ¿Si después de todo lo que he hecho seguirás queriéndome? –le preguntó Stanford.

-Sí, si Ford yo siempre te voy a querer no importa lo que pase –respondió con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

-¿Me amas? ¿Me amas tanto como yo a ti? –lo volvía a cuestionar.

-Sí, yo también te AMO. Por favor desátame, así podemos estar juntos –ahí estaba de nuevo esa mueca.

-Mentiroso… -fue apenas un murmullo. _-¡MENTIROSO!_ _¡MENTIROSO!_ _¡MENTIROSO!_ _¡MENTIROSO!_ _¡MENTIROSO!_ _¡MENTIROSO!_ _¡MENTIROSO!_ _¡MENTIROSO!_ _¡MENTIROSO!_ _¡MENTIROSO!_ –con cada palabra, con cada grito un puñetazo se estrellaba en la cara de Stan. Dejó de golpearlo hasta que fue necesario recobrar el aliento.

Acarició suavemente la cara de Stanley que comenzaba a deformarse por la hinchazón, manchándose con la sangre de su querido hermano, aun en ese patético estado Ford no podía dejar de pensar en que se veía maravilloso. -¿Por qué me obligas a hacerte esto? ¿Qué no te das cuenta que todo lo que hago es porque te amo?

-Veo que a ti también te sirvieron las clases de Box… –decía Stan dejando escapar un gemido.

-Hay tantas cosas que no sabes de mi Stan, lo cual resulto ser bueno porque si no jamás hubieras venido. Creo que eso ahora lo sabes –dijo Ford.

-No importa quién seas o en qué te has convertido, yo siempre vendría a ti… porque tú eres mi mejor amigo, mi gemelo, mi hermano… tú siempre serás mi familia –no hubo duda en ninguna de sus palabras.

-Ojala sigas diciendo eso en unos cuantos minutos –ahí estaba haciendo una mueca totalmente aterradora.

Seguía en ahorcadas sobre Stanley, esa sensación de tenerlo debajo completamente a su merced, era increíblemente fabulosa, ya no lo podía dejar, ya nunca se alejaría de él, ahora estarían juntos para siempre.

-Sabes pesé a lo mucho que los odio, siempre entendí porque Sánchez y Carla se enamoraron de ti. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¿Cómo no hacerlo si eres perfecto? Recuerdo cuando me dijiste lo mucho que los extrañabas, no sabes cuánto me dolió escucharte, pensaba que el estar juntos te bastaba para ser feliz. Soy bastante estúpido ¿verdad? Lo que más me sorprendió fue lo fácil que fue alejarlos de ti –al escuchar esto los ojos de Stan se abrieron completamente.

-Eres bastante descuidado, no debiste de tener sexo con tu novia en la casa mientras creías que nadie estaba. Unas cuantas fotografías, y Carla accedió a alejarse de ti, por eso devolvió cada uno de tus ramos de flores, por eso terminó huyendo con ese hippie de mierda. Con Rick me ayudo que su vida por si misma ya era una porquería, únicamente intercepte cada una de sus cartas, sí que era insistente, y sus ridículas frases en español _"TE AMO" "HUYAMOS JUNTOS"._ Incluso se atrevió a buscarte, recuerdo su estúpido rostro cuando le dije que ya no vivías ahí, que te habías ido porque buscabas ser un "buen hombre", tener una familia, una nueva vida pero sobre todo honesta. Fue tan gracioso ver su cara, como esas palabras le rompieron en corazón, supuso que por eso nunca contestaste ni el teléfono ni sus cartas. Lo más difícil fue hacerte volver a mí, no pensé que me tomaría tanto tiempo. Siempre creíste que tenías mala suerte, ni las ventas, ni las estafas, nada de lo que hacías resultaba bien. Pobre, pobre, pobre Stan lo que nunca supiste es que era yo quien los arruinaba, quien le decía a las personas de los condados sobre todos tus fraudes. Quien te delataba con la policía para que fueras vaneado, sobre todo después de llegar a Gravity Falls hace seis años, él lo hizo más fácil, te buscaba a través de los sueños y me decía que era lo que hacías. Te vi caer lentamente, llegar hasta el fondo del abismo, tal vez así te darías cuanta del error que cometiste al alejarte de mí, pero te seguiste moviendo, al parecer no habidas tenido suficiente dolor. ¿Recuerdas la cárcel de Colombia? ¿Recuerdas los que les hicieron a ti y a tus amigos Jorge y Rico después de que los detuviera la DEA? ¿Quieres olvidarlo? No, es tiempo de que lo recuerdes –pudo escuchar como el cierre del pantalón de Stanford bajaba lentamente.

 _-¡NO!_ –Gritó Stan retorciéndose, esperando el milagro que salvara –Por favor Ford… no lo hagas así…

Stan había perdido muchas cosas en todos esos años, perdió a su familia, perdió a sus amigos, perdió tanto de su moral, pero siempre creyó que en un recoveco de su alma seguía existiendo algo de dignidad, de orgullo que nada ni nadie le harían perder, en ese instante se dio cuenta de que hay cosas que nunca deben de darse por sentado.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? Es cierto tu eres tan romántico, el hacerlo así va en contra de tu naturaleza –le dijo Ford mirándolo.

De un corte del athame lo libero de las ataduras. –No me creas estúpido -volvió a amarrarle las manos pero ahora en la espalda, de una patada volvió a tirarlo al piso para quitarle los pantalones. Lo miró por varios minutos, ahora estaba completamente a su merced, así desnudo se veía tan indefenso, y tan… tan… pero tan jodidamente hermoso. Esa era la verdadera visión del _PARAISO_ , y su hermano era un ángel, un ángel al que únicamente Ford podía tocar.

Stan estaba ahora de sentado en el piso, Ford lo observó una vez más, siempre pensó que lo más glorioso que pudiera imaginar era por fin ver los ojos de su hermano llenos de amor, de un amor que únicamente era dirigido a él, pero se equivocó… Nada podía compararse a la sensación de éxtasis, con el vibrar de cada célula de su cuerpo, con sus pulmones ensanchándose de energía, con la sensación eléctrica que recorría su espina dorsal cuando descubrió los ojos de Stanley llenos de miedo. Dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa, después de todo los niños de su viejo barrio tenían razón él era un monstruo…

Frente a su hermano cruzó la línea, ese límite imaginario entre la cordura y lo completamente desquiciado, entre lo que se llama moral para llegar a la aberración, y lo hizo con tres simples palabras. –Abre tu boca.

La locura existe en muchas formas y esta era una revestida del éxtasis, la lujuria y el horror. Ford no estaba completamente inmerso en su pequeño paraíso de repugnantes sensaciones, perdido entre la humedad y pegajosa calidez de la boca de Stanley, tal vez todos esos años de prostitución había servido de algo porque la mamaba como un maldito experto, pero lo que más lo excitaba era ver la cara de Stan completamente roja, y cómo intentaba aguantarse la arcadas de asco, pero lo más exquisito era que esas brillantes lágrimas no dejaban de correr.

Lo sujetó de su estúpido peinado y lo hizo tragar todo lo que provenía de él, sintió como la respiración de Stanley se detuvo por un instante, y no pudo dejar de reír un poco cuando algo de su semen se escurrió por las fosas nasales de su hermano. _¡CARAJO! ¡CARAJO!_ Todo ese se sintió realmente bien, tal vez debió hacerlo mucho antes, pero bueno tendría que disfrutar al máximo toda la situación. Volvió a patear a Stanley en las costillas, este cayó pesadamente, seguía intentando recobrar la respiración, Ford lo hizo ponerse en cuatro no importándole que al hacer esto la cara de Stan golpeara directamente el piso. Verlo así, tenerlo así, fue por muchos años la fantasía más anhelada, el deseo más grande, lo más impensable y en medio de ese bosque, en ese lugar lleno de monstruos, en ese sitio rodeado de lo impensable, nada ni nadie lo podría detener. Continuó mordiendo la espalda de su hermano hasta hacerla sangrar, acariciando cada uno de los rincones más íntimos de Stanley, pero Ford estaba harto de las sutilizas, de tener que reprimir sus sentimientos, sonrió un vez más y entre un grito de dolor desgarro el interior de su amado gemelo.

La mezcla del sudor de su cuerpo, el olor del cuerpo palpitante de Stanley, de la cera derretida, de la sangre y del semen eran la esencia de la perfección, cada sentido de Ford estaba alterado, maximizado, permitiéndole disfrutar ese momento hasta la locura. Dejaron de importar las suplicas de su gemelo para que se detuviera, en cada embestida, fuerte, brutal, certera y placentera seguía tocando el paraíso. Esa estrechez, el calor, la sangre, los gritos, los gemidos, las lágrimas, sus pensamientos agolpándose, imaginarse todo lo que podría hacer con sus hermano, lo llevaron a alcanzar el orgasmo irrepetible, el que nunca más volvería a sentir, por fin después de tantos años él se sintió feliz.

Se levantó y acamo su ropa, miraba como Stanley intentaba refugiarse en una especie de posición fetal, tenía la mirada perdida y su cuerpo temblaba, asqueado de sí mismo por el orgasmo que alcanzo a la par de su hermano, sensación impensable y repugnante. Un sinfín de cosas estarían atravesando su cabeza, pero eso a Stanford le importaba un carajo ya que la noche un no terminaba.

Vocifero unas cuantas cosas, tenía que seguir con sus planes, construir un paraíso perfecto no resulta fácil. Unos cuantos minutos después fue hasta donde seguía Stan, lo ayudo a levantarse, una vez más quedaron de pie, frente a frente, sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento, se dieron cuenta de lo realmente diferentes que eran.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás –dijo Ford.

-Lo sé –dijo Stan apenas con un hilo de voz.

Stanford abrazó a su hermano, sin que se lo esperara con ayuda del athame por fin lo libero, las manos de Stan eran libres, tenían las marcas por las ataduras, y manchas de sangre que comenzaba a secarse.

-Puedes irte si así lo deseas, no intentare detenerte, no moveré ni un musculó, te podrás marchar y ambos desaparecemos para siempre, ya nada nos unirá –de su garganta se escapó un largo suspiro –pero si decides quedarte, entiendes que esta noche todo terminara…

Permanecieron de pie, mirándose a los ojos, fue extraño Ford siempre creyó saber cuál sería la respuesta de Stanley, esperaba encontrar dentro de la mirada de su hermano dolor, odio, rencor y miedo, si ese miedo que tanto lo satisfizo unos minutos antes, y sin embargo era amor los ojos de Stan seguían llenos de lágrimas y de amor.

Stan abrazó fuertemente a Ford, lloró un poco en sus hombros, y después lo besó, fue un beso sencillo, un beso sin pretensiones, un ligero rozar de labios. Ford abrió los ojos, estaba totalmente desconcertado jamás imagino que en esta vida pudiera conseguir un beso de amor, el beso que siempre anhelo, el beso del amor de Stanley. El silencio volvió a reinar por unos minutos, su hermano menor continuaba mirándolo, con esa expresión libre de todo, únicamente llena de amor, hasta el punto en que tuvo que desviar la miraba.

-Ford, yo no me marchare, no te dejare. Estaremos juntos… -decía Stan mientras lo volvía a abrazar.

-Sabes lo que eso significa… -dijo Ford mientras sus manos comenzaban a temblar.

-Lo entiendo y estoy dispuesto. Lo he perdido todo, ya no me queda nada, no quiero perderte, eres todo lo que me queda–lo miró dulcemente, acaricio su cara y besó su mejilla.

-Entonces que así sea –Ford intensifico el abrazó, únicamente estaba libre su mano derecha que repetía el mismo movimiento una y otra vez. El cuerpo de Stan fue sintiéndose más pesado, su mirada estaba casi en blanco, con sus últimas fuerzas le dijo le susurró al odio.

-Era… aghhh…en serio… cuan…do…te… dije…aghhh…que…te…AMO –escupió un poco de sangre en al hombro de Ford.

-Mentiroso –le respondió Ford con una pequeña risa tranquila –pero eso ya no importa.

-Lo… se…pero…te…aghhh… –después de eso ya no hubo nada.

Los brazos así como todo el cuerpo de Stan se desvaneció, un ruino pesado lleno la habitación cuando Ford dejó de caer el athame al piso, la pequeña daga brillaba a la luz de las velas, cubierta de la resplandeciente sangre de Stan.

Ford continuaba abrazando a su hermano, se negaba a dejarlo ir, a dejarlo caer, no supo cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir libremente, el eco de la habitación deformaba y le repetía su propia risa, sus gritos de dolor, sus carcajadas, sus sollozos, él podía escuchar su locura.

Acomodó el cuerpo de Stanley a la perfección, esa noche seguía siendo perfecta, nada de la preciosa sangre de su gemelo se había derramado fuera del círculo, miró su ropa completamente empapada, se sentía tibia y viscosa, el olor a hierro penetraba hasta su cerebro. Se hincó frente a Stan, su rostro seguía tibio y con una pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos estaban entre abiertos, la mirada era fría, vacía, le resulto gracioso pensar que ahí ya no existía un "alma", ese debía de ser el aspecto más hermoso de la muerte.

Volvió a ponerse en ahorcadas sobre su hermano, seguía luciendo perfecto, su piel ligeramente bronceada y suave, la sonrisa que ni la muerte había borrado, Stanley siempre fue lo que Ford jamás sería, se agacho para besar esos labios una vez más.

Estiró su mano hasta donde estaba el athame, lo tomó entre sus manos, las elevó lentamente por encima de su cabeza, y continuó con su tarea. Una y otra vez el cuchillo se estrelló contra el pecho de Stan, tantas veces que Ford paró de contar, con cada golpe la caja torácica se iba rompiendo, se escribía un melodía con el ruido de los huesos de Stan rompiéndose, de su carne separándose, de su sangre salpicando el rostro de Ford hasta colarse entre sus labios, hasta nublar completamente su visión. El objetivo de Ford era llegar al corazón de Stanley.

No resultó sencillo tener acceso, pero las fuerzas de Ford comenzaron a flaquear, detestaba que no fuera una tarea limpia, un golpe más, un último crujido, hizo una especie de palanca en los cartílagos costales y pudo ver el hermoso tesoro rodeado por los pulmones. Lo tomó entre sus manos como si este fuera lo más preciado del universo para Stanford, y claro que lo era, era el corazón de su amado hermano.

Lo colocó dentro de una pequeña caja que parecía un cofre, adecuado esa era la palabra, era tan adecuado para resguardar el corazón de Stan.

Dejó por un momento el extraño circuló en el que había pertenecido todo el tiempo, fue en busca de su maletín, era grande, viejo y de cuero, se alegró una vez más de que entre sus doce doctorados estuviera uno en Fisiología Humana, observó cada uno de sus instrumentos, tenía bastante tiempo que los utilizaba, tal vez desde la universidad, bueno aquella vez no cuenta lo hizo por diversión.

Regresó al lado de su hermano, llevaba en su mano un enorme cuchillo curvo, era brillante completamente afilado, era el ideal para realizar aquella tarea. Se puso en los pies de Stan, los junto para después besarlos, se deslizó felinamente hasta llegar a la unión de las piernas con las caderas. Era hora de cortar, fue abriéndose paso entre las distintas capaz de piel, ya no hubo sangre derramada, y la poca se seguía en las venas comenzaba a coagularse, pudo llegar hasta la unión con el fémur, los cartílagos resultaban ser difíciles de cortar. Una vez separado el hueso desprender el resto de la carne no le resultó tan difícil. Hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna, una vez separadas del cuerpo de Stanley comenzó a decir.

\- _Nullum vinculum ad terram *-_ al decir esto se dirigió a los brazos de Stan, les esperaba el mismo destino, beso las manos de su gemelo antes de dedicarse a cercenar los brazos, ese brazos seguían conservando los músculos de la época de pugilista, cada parte, cada pedazo de Stan seguía siendo maravilloso.

 _\- Nihil est aliud vinculum * -_ únicamente quedaba otro corte por hacer, y su labor estaría por terminar.

Ahora sus labios estaban fríos, ya no quedaba ni un rastro de calor en ellos, únicamente el hilo de sangre seca que se deslizó minutos antes. Acarició las mejillas, su barbilla, su boca, y no pudo evitar llorar, pero no porque se arrepintiera o por saber que al que había asesinado era el ser al que más amaba, lloraba de emoción, de una gigantesca alegría que inundaba su pecho, porque después de todo ahora estaban juntos y siempre lo estarían ya nada los volvería separar.

Todo resultó ser más rápido de lo que imagino, tal vez fue la práctica previa o el hecho de que el tiempo ahora era incluso algo más que relativo, ya tampoco hubo sangre algo que agradeció cuando llego a la yugular. Piel, carne, venas, músculos hasta tocar la columna vertebral, de nuevo el pequeño movimiento de palanca y las vértebras ya no estaban unidas, solo unos cuantos jirones de piel y tejido unían la cabeza de Stan con su cuerpo.

- _Non obligat ad caelum* -_ con la cabeza de su gemelo entre su manos se quedó callado, mirándolo, extasiado por esa mirada llena de amor que podía ver en los ojos de Stan, una expresión que se quedaría congelada para la eternidad.

Colocó cada pieza del cuerpo de su hermano dentro de una urna de cristal, después vació líquido conservador de su propia invención, de esa manera nada lo haría perder su perfección. Realmente estaba agotado, se dejó caer en medio del círculo, las velas seguían chisporroteando, puso sobre su pecho la pequeña caja que ahora contenía su más grande tesoro y cerró los ojos.

Unas carcajadas lo sacaron de su ensoñación, el conocía perfectamente la voz, después de todo era su musa.

 _-¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Realmente lo hiciste! ¡Vamos! ¡Déjame entrar a tu mente! ¡Quiero verlo todo! –_ decía Bill retorciéndose de felicidad.

 _-Déjame decirte Stanford que ese color te sienta maravilloso. ¡Pobre de tu idiota hermano! ¡No lo vio venir! –_ Seguía riéndose _–ahora nada nos detendrá._

-No, te equivocas. Él me entrego su vida voluntariamente, era todo lo que me hacía falta –contestó Ford sombríamente.

- _¿Falta para qué Nerd? –_ preguntó Bill.

-Para esto –abrió la caja que contenía el corazón de Stan y comenzó a hablar _– Adiuro vos in terram aliam Adiuro vos ego in carceribus paradisum*_

Bill era absorbido al interior del corazón de Stan _-¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO STANFORD?!_ ¡¿ÍBAMOS A CREAR UN NUEVO PARAÍSO?! _¡STANFORD! –_ El demonio intentaba deshacer la atadura, pero era imposible, seguían estando en el Mind Scape pero al haber hecho el trato con Ford no podía salir, de alguna manera estaban juntos.

-Tu error fue subestimarme Bill, entendí perfectamente lo que planeabas hacer después de lo que paso con Fiddleford. _¡TÚ TAMBIÉN ME MENTISTE!_ Y por eso tendrás que pagar… -decía Ford mientras volvía a repetir las palabras.

 _-¡TE ARREPENTIRÁS STANFORD!_ ¡STANFORD! ¡STANFORD! ¡STAN…FOR…D! –también Bill había desaparecido.

Un hermoso sonido lo hizo voltear, era un ligero latido, el latido del corazón del Stanley, el latido que jamás se detendría, logro que el corazón de su hermano latiera eternamente, que latiera por él…

-¡Tío Ford! Eso fue maravilloso –decía Mabel limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¿En serio lo piensas? –le preguntó Ford.

-Sip, así lo creo –jugaba con los dedos de su tío – Bill tampoco lo entendió, él no entendía que ya tenías tú paraíso. Que tú paraíso, que todo lo que querías era a tu hermano y que por fin lo tenías, que ya nada los separaría.

Abrazó tiernamente a su pequeña sobrina y le dio un beso en la mejilla –Así es Calabaza, desde ese día hemos estado juntos, compartiendo el paraíso que cree para ambos. Por eso jamás active el portal, después de todo ya tenía lo que quería, lo tenía a él.

-Ojalá que Dipper también lo pueda entender –ahora su niña lucía cabizbaja.

-No te preocupes, tu hermano es muy listo estoy seguro que lo entenderá –revolvió un poco el pelo de la castaña.

-Yo también creo que Sir Diplomacia lo entenderá, se dará cuenta de que debemos de estar juntos –de nuevo sonreía.

-Así es, los gemelos Pines nacieron para estar juntos –y le sonrió –Bueno pequeña ya es tiempo de irnos o tu hermano sospechara.

-Déjame despedirme del Tío Stan y nos podemos marchar –Mabel fue hasta donde estaba su tío, se estiró lo suficiente para depositar un beso en el frío recipiente que contenía la cabeza de Stan. Ford sonrió, no cabía duda que su sobrina era muy dulce, la castaña alcanzo a Ford lo tomó de la mano y le dijo.

-Tío Ford eres _"Extraorrrrrrrrrrrrrdinario"_ – y ambos salieron de la habitación.

Una vez más la puerta fue cerrada, el paraíso que creo Stanford volvía a quedar resguardado detrás de esa puerta. Estaba tan feliz, no se había equivocado al compartirlo con su sobrina, ella lo entendía, ella lo preservaría, después de todo que sentido tenía saber de un paraíso si no se puede compartir. Desde ahora la puerta permanecería abierta, y el paraíso sería libre.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _ **Epílogo**_

Dipper estaba sumamente emocionado, le encantaba la idea de ayudar a su tío, después de todo él conocía todos los misterios de Gravity Falls, era la persona a la que más admiraba, el castaño soñaba con llegar a ser como su tío aunque tenía que admitir que le causaba un poco de miedo.

-¿A dónde vamos tío Ford? –preguntó Dipper entusiasmado.

-Al paraíso –fue la respuesta de su tío.

Fue extraño lo que dijo, pero Dipper no le tomo mucha importancia, fueron hasta el elevador, ahí lo esperaba con una sonrisa radiante Mabel.

Los tres fueron hasta ese lugar, Dipper temblaba de emoción era la primera vez que entraría al estudió de Ford, este digito la clave de seguridad, se abrió la puerta pero no pudo distinguir nada ya que todo se encontraba en tinieblas. De repente sintió como era empujado a su interior, cayó de rodillas, estaba a punto de ponerse de pie cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Comenzó a golpear la puerta, no podía ver nada, absolutamente nada, pero la inmensa sensación de no saberse solo lo comenzaba a invadir.

 _-¡CHICOS! ¡CHICOS! ¡ABRAN NO ES GRACIOSO!_ –gritaba desesperado.

-¡TÍO FORD! ¡POR FAVOR ABRE! –seguía gritando Dipper.

-¿Por qué quieres dejarme Dipper? –escucho la voz de su hermana desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿De qué hablas Mabel? –preguntó el castaño.

 _-¡NO TE HAGAS EL IDIOTA! LO LEÍ, LO LEÍ DIPPER, TÚ QUIERES IR A ESA ESCUELA DE NIÑOS GENIOS… TÚ QUIERES QUE NOS SEPAREMOS... TÚ ME QUIERES DEJAR SOLA –_ le dijo Mabel.

-Pero Mabel, ya lo habíamos hablado, el verano termina es tiempo de crecer –contestó el pequeño Pino.

 _-¡LOS GEMELOS NUNCA SE SEPARAN! ¡NUNCA DEJAN A SU HERMANO PERMANECEN SIEMPRE JUNTOS!_ –seguía gritando Mabel desde el otro lado de la puerta.

 _-¡POR FAVOR TÍO FORD! ¡DILE A MABEL QUE ESTO ES UNA LOCURA! ¡QUÉ ME DEJE SALIR!_ –ahora intentaba que su tío le pusiera fin a todo eso.

-Dipper… tu hermana tiene razón, los gemelos Pines nunca se separan, nunca están solos porque se tienen el uno al otro –esas eran las palabras de Ford.

-¿Qué… dices tío Ford? –el llanto comenzaba a agolparse en la garganta de Dipper.

-Dipper entiende que lo hacemos porque te amamos, lo hago porque _YO TE AMO_ –esas palabras hicieron que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda.

-Además no estás solo, el Tío Stan te hará compañía hasta que cambies de opinión –el tono de su hermana sonaba extraño.

 _-¿TÍO STAN? ¿DE QUÉ CARAJOS HABLAS MABEL? ¿QUIÉN ES EL TÍO STAN? –_ Dipper cada vez estaba más asustado.

-Mi hermano gemelo, hemos estado juntos desde hace más de treinta años –Dipper no entendía las palabras de su tío. ¿Acaso él también tenía un hermano? ¿Un hermano gemelo?

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, de hacer otra pregunta, de repente sus gritos era lo único que retumbaba, en un segundo se había prendido la luz y lo vio…

Vio el extraño altar en medio de la habitación, compuesto por los miembros cercenados de su "Tío Stan", la grotesca mancha que nunca fue limpiada del piso, después de tanto tiempo seguían las velas y los símbolos dibujados, y lo miles te triángulos con un solo ojo que parecían mirarle. Pero sus gritos no fueron escuchados por nadie, se perdieron en ese sótano, fueron callados por los bosques de Gravity Falls.

Ford y Mabel subieron de nuevo hasta la casa, el Pines mayor preparaba un poco de café mientras que a su sobrina le sirvió un vaso de leche.

-¿Crees que lo entienda? ¿Crees que entienda que debemos de estar juntos? –le preguntó Mabel.

-Sí, estoy seguro. Mmmm, y de no ser así tal vez el paraíso tendrá que crecer –dijo Ford sorbiendo su café.

-El paraíso de Ford y Mabel Pines. ¡Eso suena genial! –la castaña saltó a los brazos de su tío.

Ambos rieron, y continuaron con su rutina, después de todo ellos también era Pines, ellos debían de estar juntos. Desde esa noche Mabel se coló a la cama de Ford, mientras dormían abrazados plácidamente, se escuchaba el eco ahogado del llanto de un niño acompañado de un corazón que no dejaba de latir.

* * *

Una vez más le agradezco que hayan leído esto, al principio tenía la intención de ser mucho más corto pero terminó siendo algo de 25 hojas, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto al leerlo como yo la escribirlo.

Por qué la temática, bueno en un principio porque la violencia y el terror son de mis géneros favoritos y deseaba escribir algo así teniendo de protagonistas a los STAN'S, tengo la intención de escribir algo deliciosamente macabro con Stan como protagonista.

¿Qué tan loco estaba Ford? Mucho, imaginen le conto a su sobrina de 12 años como violo y mato a su hermano.

¿Qué tan loca esta Mabel? Mucho, entendió que su tío matara y violara a su hermano, además de estar dispuesta a hacer algo similar.

Porque esta dupla, mmmm no lo sé, pero al ser mi protagonista Ford y todo girar al hecho de "tener" que estar juntos no puede dejar de pensar en Mabel.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO SUS PREGUNTAS Y COMENTARIOS.**

*Athame es una daga utilizada en distintos rituales asociada con el viento o el fuego.

*Ya nada te une a esta tierra.

*Ya nada te une a otro.

*Ya nada te une al cielo.

*Yo te ato a esta tierra, yo te ato a otro, yo te encierro en este paraíso.


End file.
